Digimon Frontier: The Beggining of the Chaos!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Tales told by Azulongmon as he tells you all how all the madness started for 'Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon' TODAY'S FINAL CHAPTER: The Start of a New Legend!
1. The Battle of Hikari and Yami

-**Silesia World... Saved by the Chosen Children of Ophanimon, codenamed: The Digidestined! With the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, they defeated and banished the great evil known as Valmarmon! With the great evil gone, the inhabitants of Silesia World were in peace... But, what about the past where it all begin? Well, my friends... I am here to tell you all!**- 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Digimon belongs to Toei and Disney while Pokemon belongs to 4KIDS and the Pokemon Company that is owned by Nintendo. Digimon that has been created are either made by me, Youko Youkai, AnT, Foxen Angel and/or Pyra.

I am still doing the Mega Crossover, its just I have planned this story for sometime now... Along with another Shadow story based on his adventure through the game that is on Nintendo GameCube, Sony Playstation2, Microsoft X-Box and, in future, the PC. You know this game, Sonic Heroes!

DIGIMON FRONTIER:The Revial of Valmarmon! THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAOS!  
Chapter 1: The Battle of Hikari and Yami.  
By Ninetalesuk.

**My name is Azulongmon! I am a member of four God-like beast Digimon that protects the Digital World. To the Chosen Children, also called the Digidestined, that travel through my section of the Digital World... We are known as the Harmonious Ones. To another bunch of children that are partnered with Digimon known as Digimon Tamers that travel through the section that is guarded by my companion, Zhuqiaomon... We are known as the Soverigns. **

I am here to tell you all about how the chaos started. How it all began before the Digidestined that were chosen by Lady Ophanimon were brought into the Silesia World in order to stop the rebirth of Valmarmon. These children were called Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy. These children are very special as they have the power to evolve into six of the 10 Legendary Warriors. With thier powers, Valmarmon and his forces fell to their knees!

But, it wasn't just Takuya and his friends that defeated Valmarmon, there was another one. Another God Digimon that goes by the name of Granasmon!

Granasmon... was the one who gave life to the Digital World he lived in before he re-named it to Silesia World and somehow bringing in humans and Pokemon to live in. And for some reason, most of the Pokemon changed into hybrids, part Pokemon and part human! They talked, walked on two legs, their front paws became hands! Was this a miracle of Granasmon? I will never know even though I am a Soverign...

Silesia World was very young and in each and everyone of us, there is a good side and a dark side. And it was this dark side that brought on the very person that started this whole mess...-

Life was beautiful upon the young world of Silesia... Young children were playing, adults were talking and angel-like Digimon were watching over them with a smile.

This is what everyone wants... a life with no wars or chaos! A life with love and friendship! A life filled with good and light.

Although, people don't always get what they want... Far, far away... On a deserted area that Granasmon has yet to bring life too... a dark mist hovered above a pile of dust that was collected from the darkness hidden inside the hearts of the people throughout the years since their arrival at Silesia World.

The dark mist slowly enters the pile of dust and settled in there. The mist is actually the remains of evil Digimon that have been left behind after their defeat from the Digidestined from Azulongmon's world. MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Myotismon, Puppetmon, Etemon, Devimon and Piedmon. All except for Apocalymon whom was able to enter the world of the Tamers.

Silence came upon the area before a black gloved hand shot out of the dust! And then, another black gloved hand shot out of another pile of dust. Slowly, the dust containing dark information were soon absorbed by the black gloves and arms were formed underneath the gloves before a body attached to the arms were also formed.

It wasn't long until this new creature was born! A giant human-like Digimon that wore a wore a helmet with horns sticking out, a body-build hidden underneath black royal demon clothes and a purple cloak. His purple lips turned into a cruel grin with his red-blood eyes flashed and licked his fangs with a chuckle.

"I have arrived!" Said the demon, stretching his ten-massive demon wings. "I am born! I will bring darkness to this world! I... am VALMARMON!"

Meanwhile, inside a huge white temple... A humanoid Digimon with six white angel wings, carrying a golden staff, ran through the corridors before reaching a huge golden double doors, pushing them to open them and running in, screaming. "Lord Granasmon!"

Two similar angel-like Digimon were standing to attention with a huge human Digimon dressed in preists clothes, ten massive angel wings and has sparkling blue eyes. He frowned at the panicing Digimon. "What is wrong, Angemon?"

"Didn't you sense it!" The Angemon asked, he was sweating and breathing heavily from his running. "I sensed a huge dark energy coming from somewhere! And its made out of pure evil!"

The huge priest, known as Granasmon, nodded. "Of course, I can sense it... I don't know what it is but... I have a feeling that this will bring something that no one has ever faced before... Fear, dispair and anger..."

"What shall we do?" One of his Angemon guards asked.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves! This new enemy will show up sooner or later! And when he does, we must make sure he doesn't hurt any innocent people!" Granasmon said, in a loud and commanding voice with a hint of worry.

**Even though Granasmon was getting every Holy Beast and Angel-type Digimon, minus Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Lucemon, to be ready for the arrival of this great evil... He wasn't ready for a sneak attack upon a defenceless village by the very Digimon that he will face!**-

Flying through the air with his Angemon guards, Granasmon headed over to a far-away village that was attacked. Two weeks passed since Granasmon ordered everyone to be prepared for the new evil and until now, no reports were made about anyone seeing this evil that has been born. Now, Granasmon got word that a small village that is far away from his temple was being under attacked! He set forth with his Angemon guards without haste, hoping that other Holy Digimon are there to help them out against the attackers. Not only Granasmon is hoping to meet up with his new enemy but, he is also hoping that he will arrive in time to save the villagers.

Landing on his feet, Granasmon stood in shock as he saw bodies of Pokemon hybrids everywhere while their homes were destroyed and burnt to the ground. "Oh my... This is horrible!"

One of his Angemon guards knelled beside an adult male Raichu hybrid. He checked for pulse. "This one is alive, my lord! He is out-cold!"

"I am hoping the rest of the villagers are out-cold and still alive!" The other Angemon spoke up, looking around. "I just hope the others come soon to get these villagers out."

"Just who has this power to do such a thing!" Granasmon muttered before he gasped when he heard a sound. "He is still here..."

His Angemon guards were confused. The first one asked carefully. "Wh...Who is...?"

"Our culprit..." Granasmon said before he brought out his massive white sword with a blue jewel and held it out. "Come out! I know your there! Show yourself!"

With a chuckle and a couple of dragon screeches, the same Digimon that was born from the ashes created by hatred and data of evil Digimon that were defeated by Tai's Digidestined group, stepped out of the shadows with two massive black dragons with four red eyes.

The second Angemon gasped. "Those Digimon are Devidramon! What are they doing here! Who is he!"

Granasmon growled and held his sword out. "What is your name, you vile monster!"

"My name is Valmarmon!" The demon Digimon said, chuckling.

"Where did you come from! How were you born! Only Lord Granasmon can bring life to this world!" One of the Angemon guards said, holding his staff and gritting his teeth.

Valmarmon laughed. "I am born by the ashes of hatred that your people threw away in order to be shielded by your light, Granasmon! Part of my body has the digital remines of the Dark Digimon that were defeated by Azulongmon's Chosen Children!"

"So, your filled with evil and hatred!" The second Angemon said, yelling out.

"That's right, and I have the same power level as Granasmon!" Valmarmon said, showing his fangs towards his new opponent.

"Same power as me...? Does that make you a..." Granasmon paled when he realised how strong his new enemy is. "A... A God Digimon...?"

"Correct!" Valmarmon said, laughing. "And now, I will begin my destiny since I was born on this pathetic planet! By becoming its newest ruler and bringing terror and destruction to this world!"

Granasmon yelled out in anger. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS, VALMARMON!"

"Well, you must calm down, my friend..." Valmarmon said, laughing. He pointed his arm to the knocked-out villagers, grinning. "These people are lucky as they only felt a small amount of power! Granasmon, battle against me otherwise these people will feel my full power!"

Granasmon stepped up, lowering his eyes. "Leave these innocent people out of this! I will fight you, Valmarmon! Fight like a true warrior and don't be a coward by hurting these people!"

"All right... This battle shall begin!" Valmarmon said, laughing as he walked off with his Devidramon. Granasmon and the Angemon continue to hear his laughters before Granasmon himself put his sword away and started to tend to the wounded villagers.

**Every villager were lucky to be alive as the rest of Granasmon's holy forces arrived. Once the villagers were rescued and treated of their wounds, Granasmon prepared a battle! Valmarmon did as well as he brought life to dark and evil Digimon! Thus, a deadly battle has begun! The infamous Battle of Hikari and Yami! For seven days and six nights, the battle was going harsh and many lives between the soldiers of Hikari and Yami were lost! One the seventh night, history was made for a price!**-

A couple of female Ninetales hybrids, a female Suicune hybrid and a male Charizard hybrid were hiding behind a rock to witness the battle.

"Lord Granasmon... You can do it..." The male Charizard hybrid said, whispering.

The female Suicune nodded. "This battle has gone far enough... The fate of our world rests on your shoulders, my Lord..."

The massive Granasmon stared at Valmarmon and drew out a white sword with blue markings. "Valmarmon, let us leave the people around us alone. This is between you and me..."

Valmarmon smirked as he drew out a black sword that has no shine upon it. "For the first time, Granasmon... I AGREE!"

"Good... Then, let's begin, shall we?" Granasmon asked, throwing an orb of light from his hand. "Life of the Light!"

Valmarmon smirked as he threw a black orb from his hand as well. "Let me see if I can counter your stupid name-of-an-attack with my... Shadow of Death!"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Valmarmon said, as his body was engulfed in darkness and fired off a massive negative blast of energy. "Supreme Darkness!"

"I don't run and I don't hide! I am not a coward!" Granasmon replied as his body was engulfed in light and fired off a postive blast of energy. "Celestial Wave!"

Another explosion as the light and darkness struck together... Valmarmon decided to do some airborn action so, he sprouted his devil wings and flew up high. He cursed when he found out that Granasmon had the same idea as he sprouted his angel wings and flew to the same high where he was. "Curse you, Granasmon... Don't you ever get tired!"

"I will never stop until I saved this world from you, Valmarmon!" Granasmon replied, drawing his fist back with holy energy and unleashed it onto Valmarmon. "Heaven Fist!"

"Black Knuck... ARGH!" Valmarmon wasn't able to counter as Granasmon's attack quickly struck him and knocked him to the ground.

"Its over..." Granasmon said, flying towards his opponent with his sword pointing towards the villain's chest.

**Granasmon did it! He did it! He defeated Valmarmon! He thrusted his sword through the demon's chest, thus killing him! The sword also created a huge crack to create a huge fissur in the middle of the Silesia World. Today, it was called the Granascliffs... Same location where Takuya and his friends battled against ShadowExVeemon long ago... Though, this was a price because as Granasmon was defeating Valmarmon, Valmarmon thrusted HIS sword through Granasmon's chest! Granasmon... was dying!**-

Granasmon yelled in pain as he clutched his fatel wound and went onto his knees. "The pain..."

"At least you know how I feel now, Granasmon..." Valmarmon said, laughing as he stood up, clutching his chest where Granasmon made his mark. "So, what are you going to do now, foolish priest? You are dieing and there is a 13 chances of you becoming a Digi-egg for some reason!"

"As...As long as your defeated... The world is safe..." Granasmon said, gasping.

The female Suicune was crying. "Lord Granasmon... NO!"

"Don't leave us!" One of the female Ninetales cried out.

"Don't cry, my friends..." Granasmon said, with a smile. "Now that Valmarmon has been defeated, you are all safe..."

"That's what you think!" Valmarmon said, laughing. "I will be returning, Granasmon. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Granasmon was shocked. "But... how?"

"Just at this moment, I am using my remaining powers to split my body into 7 pieces of the Ultimate level! One day, an evil Digimon will revive me and I will return to conquer each and every Real and Digital Worlds!" Valmarmon laughed. "And you don't have the time to split YOUR body into 7 pieces with your remaining energy!"

"Valmarmon... will return...?" The other Ninetales asked.

The male Charizard shook with fear. "It... can't be..."

"So... How are you going to stop me now, Granasmon?" Valmarmon asked, grinning.

Granasmon lifted his head with a slight smile. "I will perdict that one day... WEEKS before your return... a group of children will have the power to evolve into Digimon known as the Legendary Warriors. And when you think you have figured out their evolutions... Think again for they will bring out more and more evolutions that shall bring you down, FOREVER!"

"Ha! Thats a laugh! Oh well, guess we will never find out if its true... For now, Granasmon... Goodbye..." Valmarmon said before his body splitted into 7 pieces and landed in front of Granasmon's feet.

"Eye... Wings... Heart... Horns... Claws... Tounge... Body..." Granasmon choked. "I have to do something..." He turned his head towards the four Pokemon hybrids. "Forgive me..." Granasmon raised his hand and moved around strangly.

The two Ninetales, Suicune and the Charizard followed his hand as their eyes went into a blank and fell into a trance. They walked away, with Granasmon's orders fresh in their minds while Granasmon himself... vanished into data...

**With the hypnotic orders inside the Pokemon, they met with the other people and told them that Valmarmon was defeated but, may return someday... They also said what Granasmon told them to say... that he will be sleeping! He did this so people will have hope and that hope will help them stand up against Valmarmon when he returns! As for the seven pieces of Valmarmon, they were sealed away by the Angemon soldiers whom were above the battle site, heartbroken as well as Granasmon died but, were never hypnotized as they were able to make an ancient tablet along with Granasmon's perdictions in the main Granasmon temple that has been discovered today by Panzerdramon, Sundramon, Aramdilliomon and Monochromon. **

My friends, the seven pieces were seperated and made sure that no-one will bring Valmarmon back to life... But, they were wrong... I must rest first and then, I shall tell you another story that has begun this amazing adventure for the Legendary Warriors!

Until now, goodnight-

TO BE CONTINUED------------

Even though this doesn't sound like a good ending song to this type of story, its just the background music sounds a bit like action... Heh... Moving on...

I will be doing the next Mega Crossover soon while the next chapter of this story will be about Daemon and the beggining of his army that Takuya and his friends faced against since arriving at Howling Mountain!

Stay tune...


	2. The Chaotic Wrath of Daemon!

-**After the battle of Hikari and Yami, the Angemon not only sealed the pieces of Valmarmon away as well as creating the stone tablets containing the ancient perdictions from Granasmon before he died but, they also found two weapons used in the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon. The Sword of Great Evil that Valmarmon used was easily destroyed by ten Hand of Fates from the Angemon as it already lost a lot of power. As for Granasmon's weapon, the Omega Sword, it was sealed away into the main body of Omnimon before it became seperated into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. After that, peace upon the world! **

Years later, in another Digital World, the battle between Human Digimon and Beast Digimon happened. Afterwhich, Lucemon came down to stop the fight before becoming an evil ruler of the Digital World. It was then that the Ten Ancient Warriors appeared and defeated Lucemon before sealing him in the core of the Digital World which known as the Dark Area.

Finally, three selected Digimon were chosen to become the new guardians of the Digital World. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They were either known as the Great Angels or the Celestial Digimon and everyone is happy that peace has been brought back into the Digital World. All except one whom wasn't pleased that he didn't became the new ruler of the Digital World...

And his name is Daemon!-

DIGIMON FRONTIER:The Revial of Valmarmon! THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAOS!  
Chapter 2: The Chaotic Wrath of Daemon!  
By Ninetalesuk.

**Daemon... How foolish is he...? He wants to become the new guardian of the Digital World...? Impossible! Many Digimon chosen the Celestial Digimon because they know that if they chose Daemon to be the new guardian, it will be Lucemon all over again! Daemon is a powerful being! The Digidestined of my realm faced a Daemon once with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon and Silphymon but, their powers didn't leave a scratch on the fiendish creature! If they didn't send Daemon into the Dark Ocean with the help of the Digivice from the Digidestined of Kindness, it will all be over in a matter of seconds! **

And it is also best not to anger Daemon! The Daemon that wasn't chosen to become the new guardian was full of rage! Seraphimon and the others knew that one day, he will release his anger onto the Digital World! And it happened... making Seraphimon feel it was a bit mistake for waiting for the day when Daemon will bring his anger out! On the day it happened, Seraphimon quickly headed to the area where he was attacking without Ophanimon and Cherubimon. He knew he had to stop Daemon from destroying the very area he is attacking... Primary **Village!**-

Standing tall was a humaniod Digimon with 10 giant golden wings. His face was hidden behind a blue helmet with a golden cross and the Crest of Hope implanted in the middle of his armour. Lord Seraphimon. He glared at Daemon, belonging to a humanoid Digimon, whose face couldn't been seen due to the red cloak he is wearing. Behind Seraphimon was Swanmon, Gatomon's Armour Digivolved form with the Digi-egg of Love. Swanmon is the protector of Primary Village, also known as the Village of Begginings. She was holding a crying Botamon in her wings.

"Lord Seraphimon! Please, stop that mad Digimon!" Swanmon cried out, pleading.

"Do not worry, Swanmon. I will not let him hurt these Digimon." Seraphimon said before spoke to Daemon. "What are you doing, Daemon? Why are you letting your anger go on the Village of Begginings! Tell me!"

"All I can tell you, Seraphimon, is this. If I don't be picked for the protector of the Digital World, then they must pay the price. The destruction of Primary Village!" Daemon yelled out, holding his hand out and firing off a powerful flame from his hand. "Evil Inferno!"

Seraphimon held his hand out his hand and a force field appared in front of him, blocking the flames that was trying to hurt him. With a flick of his wrist, he sended the force field towards Daemon, pushing him away. "Heaven Shockwave!"

"Argh!" Daemon cursed, holding his chest in pain. "You will die!"

Suddenly, a huge pink Digimon came beside Seraphimon with a stern face. "No one will die, Daemon! Not with us around!"

Daemon growled. "Cherubimon!"

"Daemon! Stop this! If you harm these Digimon, you will pay the price for hurting them!" Cherubimon said, glaring at the Demon Lord Digimon.

"Pay this price! Evil Inferno!" Daemon yelled out in fury, firing another blast of flames from the palm of his hand.

A blue lightning bolt was formed in Cherubimon's hand and he threw it. "Lightning Spear!"

Daemon yelled in pain as he canceled his attack when the lightning bolt struck him in the chest. "This is impossible! You can't stop me!"

"Yes, we can. With us working together, you shall never complete your mission." Said a female voice. Daemon's eyes lowered even more when a female human Angel Digimon came out and landed beside Seraphimon, her ten wings glowing. "And it is time."

"Lady Ophanimon!" Daemon cursed under his breath.

"Daemon. What you tried to do is unforgivable." Ophanimon said, glaring at the Demon Lord. "What can you say in your defence?"

"Nothing except, once I have finished you Angels off, I will be the protector of the Digital World and the future of this world will be my vision!" Daemon said, firing off another firey blast from the palm of his hand. "Evil Inferno!"

Seraphimon held his hands out and 7 spheres of pure energy appeared in his hands. "I will not let you win, Daemon! Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"I agree!" Cherubimon said, throwing another blue lightning bolt. "Lightning Spear!"

"We must stop him at all costs!" Ophanimon said as she fired 10 colourful gems from between her hands. "Sefirot Crystals!"

Daemon yelled in fury as the attacks from the three Great Angels destroyed his Evil Inferno and knocked him to his knees. "I can't lose! NO!"

Cherubimon glared at Daemon and sighed. "It is over, Daemon."

"Even though we can't destroy you, we can banish you to an area called Howling Mountains. Somewhere in the Silesia Continent!" Ophanimon said as her hands glowed along with Seraphimon's and Cherubimon's. "So long, Daemon!"

"One day, Great Angels! I will return! I promise you! I will return!" Daemon said before he vanished into thin air.

Swanmon sighed. "It is over... Thank goodness..."

"I have a feeling... Its not over yet." Seraphimon said, bowing his head.

**And Seraphimon was right! Days after that, the Ten Ancient Warriors died and left behind two Spirits each. A Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit. Weeks later, Cherubimon became possessed by Lucemon, attacked and sealed Seraphimon away before kidnapping Ophanimon. It was then that Ophanimon contacted her own Chosen Children through the mobile phones to create a new legend! **

While this was happening, Daemon was looking through his new home with his three loyal evil Digimon. LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and the ever familiar, cheeseburger eating nutcase... SkullSatamon. How Daemon is able to put up with him, I will never know...-

Running her hand along the dusty walls of the castle that is somewhere in the wasteland of Howling Mountain thats located in the Silesia World, LadyDevimon frowned at the dust that she collected on her hand and shook it. She is a humanoid female Digimon in a leather black dress that looked torn. Her face was cover in a black mask, and part of it had some kind of ghostly thing next to it. She also had dark angel wings, and part of her arms where covered in dark scales with long claws "How long has this place been empty...?"

"What are you talking about...?" Asked SkullSatamon, chewing on a cheeseburger. He is a strange Digimon with his body made out of bones and a skull with his staff made out of bones and hold a dark yellow orb on top. He gulped the whole burger in one bite. "It's not empty, we are here!"

MarineDevimon, a huge black Digimon that is almost look like a squid with four white tentacles, groaned. "It WAS empty before we came here! Reason we are with our master because Seraphimon banished us along with Daemon because we so loyal to him!"

"Hey, I'm loyal to my master... and my burgers!" SkullSatamon said, fawning over the burger with some cooing noise.

Massive sweatdrop came over the side of MarineDevimon's head. "Get a grip, would you...?"

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO DIRTY! HOW OLD IS THIS CASTLE!" LadyDevimon screamed, stamping her foot on the dusty stone floor. "WHERE IS THE MOP! WHERE IS THE DUSTER! WHERE IS IT! ARGH!"

The sweatdrop got bigger on MarineDevimon. "Ooh.. With a cheeseburger-loving looney and clean-freak, my life is so complete..." He finished with a huge sarcastic tone.

Daemon smirked as he placed his throne-like chair near a wall. "This castle was built a few days after the infamous Battle of Hikari and Yami. It was suppose to be built for the rulers on Howling Mountain island but, they left for some strange reason... I just wonder why of all places, Seraphimon had to banish us in this castle!"

"No offense, sir but... they weren't very pleased when you attacked the Village of Begginings, they were..." SkullSatamon said, gulping a burger down.

"I agree with Thicko here!" MarineDevimon said, crossing his arms. "We all know Seraphimon is compassionate Digimon and he gets really ticked off when some bully attacks a defenceless Digimon with a good heart! It really steams his wings!"

Daemon turned around. "I don't know why your complaining! I'm the one that is sealed in this castle, your not! I can't leave this place! If I walk through that door, it will be like walking into a invincible and invisible wall! You three can walk out anytime you like!"

LadyDevimon sighed. "Do not fret, my lord! We are staying at your side and will find a way to lift the Angel's curse upon you! Am I right?"

"Yes, that is right!" MarineDevimon said, nodding before turning to the only thing that is annoying him. "Well...? What about you, SkullSatamon?"

"I will stay loyal to Daemon... for a price..." SkullSatamon added, with a wink.

MarineDevimon groaned. "You already eating a vast amount of cheeseburgers, you moron! And do you know what else that is bothering me! Your eating over a hundred cheeseburgers each day and I have no idea where your getting it from!"

"Well... do you know what so funny about that...?" SkullSatamon asked, with a sheepish grin. "Neither do I..."

MarineDevimon groaned while LadyDevimon continued to whine over the dust that covers the walls and the floor and SkullSatamon continued to chow down.

"Even though I'm trapped in this acursed castle, at least I still have some entertainment." Daemon said, with a smirk before he moved his chair side-ways a bit and heard a clicking sound. "Hmm...? What's this...?"

Daemon watched along with his loyal, crazy Digimon as part of the wall nearby started to open. They all crowded around the open wall and peered inside it.

SkullSatamon was the first one to speak. "What is it...?"

"It is a new sliding door that allows us to go to the backyard..." MarineDevimon muttered in a sarcastic voice before he became serious. "You moron! It's a secret door!"

Daemon nodded. "Yes... My chair must have hit a switch somewhere to open this door..."

Peering at the wall behind the chair, LadyDevimon noticed that the top of the chair has pressed against the wall and pushed a brick back. "There it is, my lord! There is the switch!"

"Excellent! Go and find something to mark that switch, LadyDevimon! So we can find the switch more easily." Daemon said, turning his attention back to the tunnel. "Intresting... This castle has hidden passageways and doors. I'm looking forward to go down that tunnel and see what I can find. Perhapes something that you can use to bring terror upon the people living on this island."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No go, boss. You can't go down there! What if there is a powerful Digimon living down there that can tear you to shreads?"

"He has a good point!" MarineDevimon said, nodding.

LadyDevimon agreed as well. "Yes... but, we need to know whats down there so... one of us apart from our master can go down there."

"I Volunteer SkullSatamon to go down there!" MarineDevimon quicky spoke up.

SkullSatamon reacted. "HEY!"

Daemon shook his head. "No! I will go down there! If I do die down there, at least I will not stay in this blasted place for much longer! Now, wait here! I shall return!"

As SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon stood at the entrance, Daemon carefully walked through the corridor, walked down the stairs and found himself in a massive room.

"What is this place...? What is this room for?" Daemon asked to himself.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice echoed. "... Help me..."

Darting his head slowly, Daemon slowly asked. "Who are you...? Where are you...?"

A massive blue glow in the middle of the dark room started to glow. With a small cry, Daemon covered his eyes to block the light away. When his eyes finally got use to the light, he covered it and saw an amazing sight. In the middle of the room was a massive blue orb. "Wha... What is this...? What is happening here...?"

The voice spoke again and Daemon found out it was from the blue orb itself. "Release me... And I will explain EVERYTHING!"

"Not until you tell me what you are!" Daemon said, not trusting a thing about this mysterious voice. "Give me a reason why I should free you...?"

A soft evil chuckle came from the orb. "Very well... My name... is Valmarmon..."

A loud gasp escaped from Daemon's mouth. "Valmarmon...! The very Dark God that battled against Granasmon in the legendary Battle of Hikari and Yami!"

"Yes... Free me and I shall grant you wonderful wishes..." The voice of Valmarmon said.

With a small think, Daemon raised his arm and fired off a blast of flames. "Evil Inferno!"

The powerful flames struck the massive blue orb. A black crack was seen on the sphere as soon as it felt the heat after a couple of minutes. Daemon stopped his attack as a black mist came out of the orb and soon formed itself on the ground. In front of Daemon was a huge red organ with a lot of red tentacles attached to him.

The voice of Valmarmon came from the red organ itself. "Thank you..."

"Wha...? What are you! Your not Valmarmon!" Daemon said, shocked and angry that he has been tricked but, also puzzled by the sight of an unknown Digimon.

"Of course I am Valmarmon! Don't you remember your history lesson?" The red organ asked, laughing. "The moment I was defeated by Granasmon, I used my remaining energy to split my body into seven pieces! The seven pieces have lost the power of Mega and they are know known as Ultimate Digimon. Their names are based on what type of piece they are from Valmarmon. I am ValHeartmon, the Heart of Valmarmon and the very main piece as well!"

"ValHeartmon...?" Daemon repeated, amazed.

ValHeartmon laughed. "Yes... It also contains the very soul of Valmarmon itself! So, your a Daemon, hmm...? I'll bet your very proud to meet the very Dark God himself!"

With a small chuckle, Daemon bowed. "I learned many things about you, Valmarmon! Didn't you say that you will grant me wonderful wishes...?"

"Yes, I do... Tell me, what do you have in mind...?" ValHeartmon asked.

Clutching his fist, Daemon spoke aloud. "Revenge! Power! Control! I want to control this world with a powerful army and get my revenge upon the Celestial Digimon! Can you help me...?"

"Of course... Here is what I shall do for you..." ValHeartmon said, laughing.

**With the soul of Valmarmon by his side, Daemon was able to call upon Digimon with pure evil in their hearts that are hidden around Silesia World. Yamidramon, Devimon, Etemon, WarDevidramon... everyone minus a few like Minotarumon and his Fugamon army. **

Then, when he learned about the Ancient Warrior's death and how they left behind the Human and Beast Spirits, he came up with a plan and Valmarmon's soul likes the whole idea. ValHeartmon gave Daemon a special power... For two hours, Daemon can leave the castle and teleport into the Digital World. He soon arrived into Cherubimon's castle and copyed the data on the Human Spirits of Earth, Water, Metal and Wood. He didn't had any chance to copy the Spirit of Darkness when Cherubimon came in. Daemon was able to escape without Cherubimon knowing... It was matter of time until Daemon was able to copy the data upon both Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness along with the Beast Spirits of the same elements he already has... Earth, Water, Wood and Metal...

The small flaw was... the Darkness Spirits... were turned to evil because Cherubimon was possessed by Lucemon! The time in Silesia World runs faster than the Digital World and Takuya's world meaning that a few years passed and while some of Daemon's army caused trouble, Daemon himself brought the Shadow Warriors to life!

ShadowMercurymon of Metal, smart and leader of the Shadow Warriors! ShadowGrumblemon of Earth, also smart and hates losing! ShadowRanamon of Water, smart as well and likes men to fall over her beauty. ShadowArbormon of Wood, the only member of the Warriors to be slow-minded and comical at the same time!

Finally, Duskmon of Darkness and he is filled with pure dark powers! With these dark Digimon, Daemon soon began using the data to create the Beast Spirits! BlackGigasmon of Earth, BlackCalmaramon of Water, BlackSakkukumon of Metal, BlackPetaldramon of Wood and Velgemon of Darkness! Daemon's army was becoming strong!

One day, while Daemon was creating a machine that makes Digimon... ValHeartmon spoke up...-

"Daemon... I... I can sense it..." ValHeartmon said, in awe.

Daemon, lifting his head after picking up a black knight's helmet, looked at ValHeartmon with a confused look in his red eyes. "What can you sense...?"

"I can sense another one of the seven pieces..." ValHeartmon said.

With a rub under his chin, he smirked. "You know... the textbooks at the Digital World never mentioned what the Angemon did to the seven pieces. I thought they destroyed them... I was wrong... so wrong the moment you arrived! They must be sealed like you were!"

"Yes... I can sense them... Send one of your warriors to collect it!" ValHeartmon said.

With a nod, Daemon turned around to the shadows. "Duskmon!"

Appearing from the shadows, a black warrior with eyeballs on his chest armour and sholderpads known as Duskmon, bowed. "What is it, my lord?"

"I want you to collect the piece of Valmarmon that has been sealed." Daemon said. "Head over to that area as well as cause destruction to that place as well!"

Duskmon nodded. "Of course, my lord. Where is this area located...?"

With a turn towards ValHeartmon, Daemon said... "Valmarmon...?"

Tying to sense the area that is hidden underneath the area the piece is sealed, ValHeartmon was able to see images. "I...I can see... a village full of Digimon! They look like... dragons!"

For Daemon, that comment clicked. "The Dragon Village!"

**The Dragon Village is where Raidramon and his little brother, Veemon, lives in! Over the next few days, Duskmon captured all the Digimon living in the village except the two brothers. Duskmon decided to attack the two brothers while they were trying to find where their fellow Dragon Digimon were! Raidramon, wanting to make sure his brother is safe, fought against Duskmon but, made no damage at all. He was able to distract Duskmon long enough for Veemon to escape! **

Finally, Duskmon used a powerful attack that not only blew Raidramon away but, also destroyed the ENTIRE Dragon Village to nothing but ashes! While Raidramon was busy trying to find both Veemon and the captured Dragon Digimon, Duskmon found the Seal of Granasmon, the same blue orb that held the Heart of Valmarmon! Inside it was the weakest piece of the 7, the Body of Valmarmon! This proves that the other five remaining pieces are hidden somewhere! The moment Raidramon saved the captive dragon Digimon but, got seperated during their escape and Duskmon returned the Body to Daemon... A new mission came upon his forces!-

"To bring despair and destruction to every world filled with good, we shall bring the Dark God back to life by collecting all seven pieces of Valmarmon!" Daemon called out in a big booming voice. "The preperations for the awaiting Day of Evil shall start right now! We shall go and find all the pieces and bring Valmarmon back to life!"

LadyDevimon, standing nearby beside ValHeartmon, smirked. "Really...? And how do we start...?"

With a small chuckle, Daemon turned towards one of his loyal warriors and said. "First of all, I have taken a page from the Holy Cathedral Knights ever since Yamidramon led his troops to attack the Cathedral in Suicune Village! LadyDevimon, I want you to find me a beautiful canine Digimon at the Rookie level and bring her to me! I shall transform her into a pure evil that will only obey me! Any suggestions, Valmarmon...?"

"Of course! I know the perfect subject!" ValHeartmon said, laughing.

**And her name is BelleHuskymon! A Data type Rookie Digimon that is living in a countryside that is warm. She is the older sister of Huskymon that she doesn't even know about... And BelleHuskymon can be easily taken over by dark forces! And that is what Daemon has in mind!**-

Sitting on a patch of grass, staring into a beautiful lake that is surrounded by white flowers, a golden furred husky-like Digimon with a green scarf around her neck, that walks like human was BelleHuskymon. She softly sighed and smiled. "Husk... Huska... Huskta... I wish you are here with me along with our new sister, Huskymon... I miss you all..."

A small tear came down her cheek. "I miss you all..."

Before she knew what happened next, a red-clawed black glove came out of no-where can clamped over her mouth and pulled her back. She gasped and came face-to-face with LadyDevimon.

"Hello." LadyDevimon said, with a sly grin.

BelleHuskymon gasped. "A LadyDevimon!"

LadyDevimon smiled as she formed her other hand into a spike. "That's right. Now, be a good little puppy and be quiet or..." She placed the tip of the spike near BelleHuskymon's neck. "...You could see how dirty your feet is when I slice your head off!"

With a small gulp, BelleHuskymon studdered. "Wha..What do you want with me...!"

"Don't be scared, you should be honoured. My master has chosen you to become the leader of his new army!" LadyDevimon said, laughing.

"Your master...?" BelleHuskymon said, confused.

"Daemon." LadyDevimon said, smirking.

A gasp came from BelleHuskymon's lips when she heard that name. "D...Daemon...? Your working for Daemon! The same one that was banished by the Celestial Digimon!"

"Correct! And guess what, your going to work for Daemon as well!" LadyDevimon said, laughing.

BelleHuskymon growled as she started to struggle. "Forget it! I will not work for Daemon! You have to control my mind to do something like working for that creep!"

"That may sound like a good idea but..." LadyDevimon said, coyly. "... he has other plans for you! Although... I want you to be co-operative so..."

LadyDevimon pushed BelleHuskymon to the ground. The Rookie Digimon turned and growled. "What are you up to?"

"THIS! OBEY!" LadyDevimon said, throwing a small device out of no-where.

The small device was shaped like a six-legged insect that attached itself to BelleHuskymon's forehead. She gasped before the back of the bug started to blink a red light. The black pupils inside BelleHuskymon's eyes started to blink red as well before she stood to attention.

"How may I help you, my mistress...?" BelleHuskymon said, in a sleep-like voice.

A chuckle came from LadyDevimon's lips as she admired her new slave. "How do you like our tiny mind-control bug, BelleHuskymon...?"

"I like it very much..." BelleHuskymon said, obidient to LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon smirked as she grabbed BelleHuskymon's arm with a tight grip. "Sadly, the effects of the mind control bug will wear off in five hours or more so, we must head back to Daemon's castle right now! Do you understand me!"

"Yes, my mistress..." BelleHuskymon said, offering no resistance.

"Good!" LadyDevimon said, starting to fly away with BelleHuskymon behind her. "Here we go!"

As LadyDevimon flew away with BelleHuskymon, a male Raikou hybrid came down to the area where BelleHuskymon was suppose to be.

"Hey, BelleHuskymon! Your sisters are on the phone, they want to speak to you!" The Raikou hybrid said before he noticed that she was gone. "BelleHuskymon...? Where are you! This is your most favourite spot ever! BelleHuskymon! BELLEHUSKYMON! WHERE ARE YOU!"

**Captured by LadyDevimon and enslaved by her, BelleHuskymon was soon taken to Daemon's castle where he prepared his newest servant a new power!**-

At the castle, Daemon chuckled as he inspected BelleHuskymon, still in a trance by the mind control bug on her forehead. "Excellent! She will do fine!"

LadyDevimon nodded. "Yep. And with these mind-control bugs, we can hypnotize a lot of people to join our side!"

"NO! These bugs can only control their minds for five hours! We need more power!" Daemon said, before bringing out a small seed. "And this will give us this power!"

LadyDevimon gasped. "My lord! Is that...?"

"Yes! This is a Hypno Seed! Placed inside the Digi-code of a Pokemon hybrid or a Beast Digimon, their minds will become mine to control! LadyDevimon, listen to me! Plant this seed somewhere in good soil so it can grow a tree called Trance Leaves that will produce a lot of Hypno Seeds that we can use! Do you understand me...?" Daemon asked, placing the seed into LadyDevimon's hand.

"Of course, my lord. I will do that now!" LadyDevimon said, leaving the room before yelling to a couple of voices that were arguing outside. "SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon! SHUT UP!"

Daemon laughed and turned towards the tranced BelleHuskymon with a small smirk. "Are you ready?"

BelleHuskymon nodded, her eyes kept on flashing red like the bug on her forehead. "Yes, my master. I am ready for my new power..."

"Good! Bringers of darkness, demons of destruction, here me now! Daemon spoke, holding his hands into the air, glowing purple. "Give this female a new power! Grant her evil in her heart, cloud her mind with hatred and obidence! Create... my pefect servant!"

The purple mist left the hands of Daemon before covering up the standing form of BelleHuskymon. She strugged a bit as the mist covered her and entered her body. She screamed a little before it vanished... The mind control bug fell off her forehead and landed in front of her feet. A small, cruel chuckle came from the new Husky Digimon as she stamped her foot on the small metal bug, crushing it.

BelleHuskymon was no more, instead there is a black-furred Huskymon with a red scarf and a cruel smile. She looked at Daemon, bowing. "How may I help you, my lord...?"

"Excellent! She is ready! She is my new recruit! Welcome to my army, ShadowHuskymon! And you will follow every order I give you!" Daemon said, laughing out loud.

ShadowHuskymon smiled, baring her fangs and laughing. "Yes, my lord Daemon... I will do whatever you say... To bring destruction to this planet!"

**With the final addition to Daemon's forces, the evil Digimon himself gave ShadowHuskymon her new army. The DarkKnightmon, black versions of the original Knightmon with no heart! The stage is set! Daemon and ValHeartmon that contains the soul of Valmarmon will send their forces to attack villages and collect the remaining five pieces of Valmarmon! **

My friend... Sadly, Daemon is now strong and unstoppable! His plan to revive Valmarmon and become stronger is nearly at hand if it wasn't the timely arrival of Ophanimon's Chosen Children!

My story isn't finished yet! I have more to tell you but, you must rest! And prepare yourselves for some heartache soon...

Until next time... Goodbye...-

TO BE CONTINUED------------

Next chapter is one I thought up very carefully. It is about the leader of the Cathedral Knights, Velene the female Vulpix hybrid. Whats in store...? Wait and see!

Still doing the Mega Crossover! Do not panic!

Until next time, see ya!


	3. Velene and the Attack of Holy Cathedral

**Velene, a beautiful female Vulpix hybrid with a strong sense of courage and justice! It is these two qualities that has her being a Holy Priestess to the Holy Cathedral Knights that are consists of Knightmon and Gallantmon. She is also a loving wife towards her Espeon husband, Espa and a loving mother towards her un-named Vulpix son. **

Even though you see these traits today, you will never know that two years ago... her emotions were scarred and torn for evil took something very special from her...

Her family...-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:After this chapter is done, there will be two more before this story is completed. Plus... I need to think of a better title for this chapter... --"

Finally, be warned, this is a long chapter and it might get too emotional for ya! Read on if you have the strength to do so!

DIGIMON FRONTIER:The Revial of Valmarmon! THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAOS!  
Chapter 3: Velene and the Attack of Holy Cathedral.  
By Ninetalesuk.

**Holy Cathedral, located on top of a mountain near Suicune Town. The main church to all the churches that worships the God Digimon that had protect the Silesia World from evil Granasmon. **

The owner and leader of this beautiful holy palace goes by the name of Zera Innocentius. To all the people, he is known as His Holiness Zera. His is kind, gentle, wise and smart. He is also takes a big intrest in the legend of the Ancient Warriors located in the other Digital World.

His Holiness Zera takes everyone in the cathedral with a gentle respect and care. Though, a small pressure was handed upon his shoulders... Being a leader to his Cathedral Knights...

It was then, he decided to find a suitable person to lead these knights into battle when the Day of Evil arrives and Valmarmon has been reborn by Daemon.

He chose Velene... and Velene agreed! She studied the books about Knight-type Digimon and also learn about satistics and battle plans...

Everyone in the cathedral agreed that Velene is the perfect choice to become the leader of the Cathedral Knights! All, except one...

Her mother, Anzu Vulpina...-

Standing in a beautiful graveyard near the Holy Cathedral stood a lone female Ninetales hybrid in a white dress and a pair of sandels. She has bright blue eyes and a small mark on her cheek. Her name is Anzu Vulpina and she knelt before a couple of gravestones.

"Everyday, I still miss you... And everyday, I learn to grow stronger..." Anzu said, tears starting to come out of her eyes. "I...I just can't believe its been two years since... since... well, you know..."

"Say it, mom! They know what has happened to them! So, go on! Say it!" Called a cold-tone voice.

Anzu lifted her head and turned around, sighing sadly. "Velene..." 

Indeed it was... Though, Velene stood in a white t-shirt with a blue skirt. She was glaring at her mother with a dark-cold look. "Oh... I'm sorry... Did I disturb you...? Never mind, go back to your praying! I don't care!"

"Velene... You should care..." Anzu said, sighing sadly. "I know your still upset but, you still need to let it go..."

"Oh, I am, mother... I am!" Velene snapped back. "I just wonder why you look so pathetic doing all those prayers when they are worth nothing!" With that, she turned around and started to walk away from her mother.

Anger rose in Anzu's viens and yelled after Velene. "Get back her, right now, Telene!" She gasped and snapped her hand over her mouth...

It was too late...

Velene stopped, stood there for a couple of seconds before turning back to Anzu with a much more dark-cold stare. "My name is not Telene! My name is Velene! Telene is my twin sister that has died along with my father and the other villagers from a Digimon attack that happened two years ago! Don't you ever call me that name again, mother!" She turned her head and walked off, not wanting to show her mother her tears...

Anzu wanted to call after her daughter but, felt no strength inside of her. She fell to her knees, sobbing a little. "Velene... I'm so, so sorry..."

**Two years ago from this day, Velene lived in a village that is located far, far away from other villages. She lived with her mother Anzu, her father Isono, and her twin sister Telene. Both Anzu and Isono are Ninetales hybrid while both Velene and Telene are Vulpix hybrids. **

This village was so far away from other villages like Suicune Town, that it will take too long for help to arrive when this village was under attack! But, the village can't be under attacked... For over fifty years, this village lived in peace and brought beautiful life around the place... They thought that their lives can't be ruined.

They were wrong...

When Velene and Telene were 14 years old, a bunch of Digimon came out of no where and attacked the village! They had no hearts as they slained everyone they see in site! And no one was able to escape to get help before it was too late! But, seeing as they are far away from other villages, it is impossible to get help!

Velene and her family were hiding inside their home, in order to make sure they are safe from the attack but, when all the people except Velene and her family were long gone, the Digimon decided to destroy the houses! And amongst these houses were Velene's... As soon as every houses and villagers have been destroyed, the attacking Digimon left...

A couple of days later, a couple of passing Angemons flew above the destroyed village. When they saw the village, one of them flew away to the Holy Cathedral while the other Angemon flew down to see if he can help anyone that is still alive. And he did... he found two...

Underneath a rubble, he found Anzu and Velene... bloodied but, alive... He also found Telene and Isono but, they didn't made it...

Velene and Telene had a strong bond together seeing as they are twins so... Telene protected her twin sister by throwing her body over Velene's before feeling the heavy objects of their destroyed home... Isono did the same to his wife, Anzu.

Isono and Telene both died from the heavy objects of their home while it got destroyed... and they both died for the ones they loved...

And what was worst was that Anzu and Velene are the sole survivors of the destroyed village! Many bodies were found once the other Angemon brought help...

Two years has passed and Velene carried a massive wound to her soul, knowing that many friends died by the attack by the cruel and evil Digimon that has no remorse! And still, to this day, no one know what TYPE of Digimon that attacked the village!

Anzu understood that she has to move on or she will never be free. She misses her husband and her other daughter a lot but, she knows that the last thing that Isono and Telene wants her to do is to keep hold of this painful scar in her heart. Anzu's heart has healed but now, her worries have now turned to her only daughter, Velene...

Velene never let this painful remorse go... She couldn't let it go... Even over the past two years, her pain and anger grew within her! Anzu thinks that she is like a ticking timebomb... Though, she is amazed that her daughter is chosen to become the next leader of the Cathedral Knights and even more surprised when Velene agreed in a calm tone...

Anzu knew that she won't rest until her own child is in peace without any pains in her heart... Although, after that arguement, it seems that she has driven her child furthur away...-

Still crying, Anzu felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up and sighed. "Angemon... What have I done wrong...?"

The Angemon that is now standing with Anzu was the same one that found her and Velene underneath the rubble along with her dead husband and her dead daughter. He gave Anzu a reassuring smile. "You did nothing wrong, Anzu. This is normal behaviour whenever a child knows that he or she will never see someone that they really care about again... Give her time, she will heal..."

"Time is one thing I do not need! Time is not helping!" Anzu said, getting up. "It's been two years since that day and time hasn't healed her, it's just making it worst!"

Angemon sighed. "Yes, your right but... Velene has been told that she can't hold this pain and anger within her too long... She needs to move on or she will hurt the people that cares for her... Like you..."

Slowly nodding, Anzu sighed. "I... I don't think my daughter will never be free again..."

"She will be... She will be..." Angemon said, smiling. "She forgets her pain when she is studing to become the next leader of the Cathedral Knights so... becoming a leader might be the perfect medience for her wounds."

Anzu shook her head. "No, Angemon... I don't think it's right for her to become the leader of the knights... I don't think she is ready... What if your wrong, what if she still is still filled with anger...? I don't want her to become the leader... Please understand..."

"I know your worried... and I understand..." Angemon said. "Don't worry... I know that someday, your daughter will understand that bottling all her dark emotions inside will just make things worst... Both on her and on you..."

"Yes..." Anzu said, smiling a little.

Angemon started to lead Anzu away. "Come... His Holiness Zera would like to make a few speeches about preparing for the Day of Evil and I think its best that we musn't miss it."

"Of course..." Anzu said, following Angemon through the graveyard.

**Meanwhile, His Holiness Zera is talking to the Dog Deva, Chatsuramon, in his office... On the day of the attack on Velene's village, six Devas were missing and returned a couple of days after the attack. This has gotten Zera suspecious...**-

Zera sighed as he sat down in front of his desk and looked at Chatsuramon, a huge blue bulldog-like Digimon. "Chatsuramon... Something has been bothering me since that day when Velene's home has been destroyed..."

"What about it, Your Holiness?" Chatsuramon asked.

"According to Anzu, she said that when we found her, the attack happened two days before we found her and Velene..." Zera said. "And two days before, six of our Devas vanished. Makuramon, Indramon, Majiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon and Vikaralamon... Where did they go...?"

Chatsuramon shook his head. "I do not know, Your Holiness..."

"Then... as soon as we returned with the dead, as well as bringing Velene and Anzu to the recovery room... Makuramon and the missing Devas RETURNED! They appeared out of no where!" Zera said, sighing. "I...I sometimes wonder about their loyalty to Granasmon..."

"We are loyal, Your Holiness." Chatsuramon said.

Zera shook his head. "Only you, Mihiramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon that are loyal to Granasmon... It's the other six I'm wondering about..."

"Yes... Sometimes I wonder about that too..." Chatsuramon said. "And Makuramon said that they got lost somewhere in the north during the past two days... I wonder... Are they lying...?"

"If so... where did they really go...?" Zera muttered. "Chatsuramon... This is between you and me! Don't tell this to any of your fellow Devas, okay? We have to find out what they did..."

Chatsuramon nodded. "If this has been bothering you for a couple of years, why tell me now?"

"... I waited too long, Chatsuramon... I have waited for things to calm down and yet... I have a feeling that something terrible may happen!" Zera said, shaking. "I just do not know what it is... Chatsuramon... Keep an eye on Makuramon... please?"

"I will, Zera... I will..." Chatsuramon said, bowing.

**Two weeks later... Something terrible happened to Velene's life... and it all started when a Taomon walked to the village gate of Suicune Town to see if there are any new visitors coming into town. There were new visitors but, not the kind you want to have...**-

A Digimon that is a female humanoid fox dressed in some ancient clothing, known as Taomon, stood at the Suicune Town gate and stared at a beautiful countryside near the edge of Greymon Mountains. Taomon sighed. "There are hardly any visitors that can come to Holy Cathedral for the past couple of days... I wonder why..."

"Maybe because we scared them away!" said a voice. Taomon gasped, looked up and saw a a humanoid black dragon with huge muscular arms and two big black wings that look like they were made out of stone. He was wearing a dark looking armour on his body and on his wrists are black-silvery bands with a different symbol on them. On the right band was a demon-looking sword while the left band has a demon-looking shield upon it. He gave out a cruel grin towards Taomon. "Hey there, beautiful! Wanna ride with me?"

"Not in this lifetime, Yamidramon!" Taomon said, taking a step back. "What is the meaning of this! What do you mean that you scared the visitors away...?"

"For fun..." Yamidramon said, smirking. "We are binding our time until the right moment and I just scare the people that are visiting this clean place when I get bored!"

"Binding our time...? What do you mean 'our'! Your not alone!" Taomon gasped.

Yamidramon laughed as huge black dragons known as Devidramon flew out of the clouds and came to his side while massive black dinosaurs called DarkTyrannomon and orange orge-like Digimon called Fugamon came out of no where. "That's right! You better run home like a baby and warn your boss! We are gonna attack the very main building itself, Holy Cathedral!"

Taomon gasped. "Are you insane? Not one evil Digimon is dumb enough to attack Holy Cathedral, not with our strong Knightmon and Gallantmon at our sides!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. They won't be a problem for us!" Yamidramon said, not fazed of what Taomon said. "You'll see."

Taomon snarled and took a step back. "Fine then! But, be warned... if you attack the village, you will regret it!"

"The people in the village won't get harmed! We are just gonna head on over to your church and smash everything in sight! So, hurry up! Warn them or you will be our first fallen victim!"

Taomon, knowing she can defeat Yamidramon with a whole bunch of Champion Digimon, turned and flew towards the Cathedral. "Why are they doing this...? What is their purpose...?"

Yamidramon smirked and turned to the Devidramon. "Surround the Cathedral in case any of the non-Digimon tries to escape! If one of them happens to be that girl, Velene, we are after... Grab her and hold onto her until I return to this spot! Understand me!"

The Devidramon nodded and flew off towards the cathedral. Yamidramon looked down at the DarkTyrannomon and Fugamon. "You lot! Follow me to victory! NOW!"

The Fugamon and DarkTyrannomon roared or yelled in agreement as they followed Yamidramon into the town, breaking the gate down.

**For now, it was unclear of what Yamidramon wants with Velene... Taomon was able to report to Zera about the attack and Zera ordered Taomon to get the Cathedral Knights out for battle... There was only a small problem... **

The Knightmon and Gallantmon were trapped!-

Taomon slammed her fist against the room where the Knightmon and Gallantmon live in and cursed. "Damn! How can this door be locked! It's impossible! Can't you blow it down?"

"We tried but, somehow... this door became invincible against attacks from Mega Digimon like me!" Called a voice which is one of the Gallantmon. "Can you see anything on the outside of the door that might be causing this...?"

Taomon searched the door and gasped. Underneath the doorknob was a glowing red stone. It held to the door with a tight grip, which is amazing since its a stone. "I found out what is causing this! Underneath the handle, there is a red rock glowing! I think its... Aki Lock Rock!"

"Aki Lock Rock..? What the heck is that! And who came up with a dumb name like that!" Gallantmon asked, thrusting his shoulder onto the door.

"Dumb name or not, this rock is dangerous!" Taomon said. "It has somesort of a special moss that clings onto a person or an object! If it clings onto a person, the person will go into some sort of a trance and won't move! It will also be protected by an invisible force-field and can repel any powerful attacks, including ones from Mega Digimon!"

Gallantmon stopped when he heard Taomon explained and sighed. "And what happens if this rock clings onto an object like this door!"

"It will just do it like on a person except, the object won't go into a trance or anything..." Taomon muttered. "With this rock, this door is frozen and has a force-field which explains why your attacks didn't break it down! I'm amazed that there is one on this door since Aki Lock Rock is very rare!"

"Never mind about that! How are we gonna get outta here!" Gallantmon asked.

Taomon sighed. "The good news is, the Aki Lock Rock doesn't have much power... It will drop off when it runs out of energy... Bad news is, how long it will last is random! It can last for a couple of hours, five hours, a day, a week or maybe, even a year! We don't know when this rock was placed on the door so, I have no idea how much energy it has left!"

Gallantmon sighed. "I understand... Taomon, until me and the other knights are free... You guys have to hang on! We will get out, I promise!"

"I know you will... I just wonder who put this rock in the first place..." Taomon muttered. "And Yamidramon... How did he know about this since he knows it is impossible to get into Holy Cathedral without being seen unless... He has an ally that is working in this very cathedral!"

Before Taomon could think more about this, a male Umbreon hybrid, Kurio, ran up to Taomon. "Hey, hey! Taomon-sama! Your needed at the main hallway! Yamidramon and the creeps are entering through there! We got all the Angemon, MagnaAngemon, golden Rapidmon and Pegasusmon to fight these jerks and they need you there! The Devas are coming as well!"

"With the MagnaAngemon on our side, they will fall!" Taomon said, walking forward.

"Gate of Destiny won't help us now..." Kurio said. "These guys are wearing somesort of jewel that is protecting them from MagnaAngemon's ultimate attack!"

"What! So... they were ready for that one..." Taomon muttered. "What else has this ally of Yamidramon's told him about..."

Kurio blinked. "I'm sorry...?"

"Kurio! Tell His Holiness Zera that the Cathedral Knights can't help because somebody has put a Aki Lock Rock on the knight's door!" Taomon said. "And also tell him that I think that someone that works in this very cathedral is working for Yamidramon as a spy!"

"Right!" Kurio said, nodding before running off. "Good luck, Taomon-sama!"

"Luck... No, we do not need luck..." Taomon muttered. "We need hope..."

**Even though the Cathedral Knights can't help out, the warriors inside the Cathedral are strong and they will fight to the bitter end! Though, there are many questions that are needed to be answered... And many will later on...**-

Taomon arrived in the main hallway where the Angemon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, golden Rapidmon and Pegasusmon were battling against the DarkTyrannomon and Fugamon. She brought out a large paintbrush and stepped into battle.

"Taomon!" called a voice. Taomon turned around to see Chatsuramon arriving into the room with the Rabbit Deva (Antylamon), Sheep Deva (Pajiramon), Ox Deva (Vajramon), Tiger Deva (Mihiramon) and Rat Deva (Kumbhiramon). They stopped and looked at the battle field. "What are they doing!"

"Who...? Yamidramon...? I dunno but, there must be a good reason why they are attacking us... There just got to be a good reason!" Taomon muttered.

Kumbhiramon leapt into battle. "Never mind about that, let's just kick the butts of these Digimon before anyone of them gets further into the catherdal!"

"He is right! Let's go forth, Devas!" Antylamon said, running into battle to help Kumbhiramon and the other allies out.

Mihiramon, Pajiramon and Vajramon soon joined in but, Chatsuramon was stopped by Taomon's paintbrush when she put it there. "What's wrong, Taomon...?"

"Makuramon...? Where is he...? Along with the five other Devas?" Taomon asked.

"Good question... I haven't seen them all day! I hope they join us in battle soon enough!" Chatsuramon said before he joined his fellow Devas into battle.

"Yes... I hope they do..." Taomon muttered before she used her paintbrush to draw a glowing symbol in the air and fired it. "Tailsmen of Light!"

Her target, a Devidramon, fell to Taomon's attack.

**No matter how many Fugamon or Devidramon they defeated... More seems to be coming out of no where! During the battle, only one evil Digimon escaped and headed through the Holy Cathedral and that was Yamidramon.. And only one good Digimon spotted him leaving and decided to follow him...**-

Smirking, Yamidramon calmly walked towards the door and opened it that will lead him into the corridor. He looked back at the battlefield and laughed. "Keep it up, my brave warriors! Give me time until I've found what our leader needs!"

As he went into the corridor, one of the Angemon started to run after him. This is the same Angemon that is the savior and friends of Anzu and Velene. He slowly followed Yamidramon, trying to figure out these questions. "What does he want...? What do they want...? And who is their leader he just mentioned...?"

Meanwhile, in a far away area of the cathedral... There was a couple of shouts behind a white door before it burst open, allowing Anzu to come out.

"Velene!" Anzu screamed in fear.

Kurio came out, following her with a huge bump on his head. "Anzu, wait! You can't search for her, it's too dangerous!"

Anzu turned her head to Kurio with rage in her eyes. "Don't tell me what I can't or can do for my daughter! She isn't with us in the safe room so... she is somewhere in the cathedral hiding!"

"Then, let her hide until this madness is over!" Kurio said, rubbing the bump on his head. "I mean... if you found your daughter and accidently bump into an evil Digimon, it's curtains for both of you!"

"Do you want another bump because I have to admit, one bash from my fist can really make a bump as big as that!" Anzu said, glaring at Kurio with deadly eyes.

Kurio eeped and placed both of his hands over the top of his head. "Anzu, please! Just listen to us! I'm begging ya!"

"Look! I've lost my husband and my daughter to that acursed Digimon attack that happened two years ago! I'm not going to lose my only daughter to those monsters that have the guts to attack this place!" Anzu said.

"But... But..." Kurio studdered before Zera came out. "Your Holiness! Say something! Put some sense into her head!"

"Kurio... I know your worried but..." Zera sighed before looking at Anzu. "Anzu... Once you found your daughter, return her quickly before anything happens to both of you."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you, Your Holiness. I won't do anything to displease your orders..."

Kurio was flabbergast as Anzu ran off to search for her daughter. He groaned as he continued to rub his pained bump on his head. "My mother was right... I need a job that requires non-stress functions and that doesn't have a Worried-Sick lady to calm down... Oy..."

**When Velene heard that Yamidramon and his Digimon army was attacking Holy Cathedral, dark and painful memories of her village being under attacked came through her mind... She couldn't move and decided to hide in her room until all the chaos has ended... **

Course, she was the perfect target for Yamidramon because he was searching for her... for some reason... And her door was open with Yamidramon passing by so...-

"Where is she...?" Yamidramon muttered before he looked through the door into Velene's room. He spotted six brown tails poking out underneath the bed. "Hello...? What do we have here then?"

As soon as Yamidramon entered Velene's room, Angemon appeared and noticed that Yamidramon was missing. Clutching his staff, Angemon slowly walked through the corridor. "Where did he go...?"

In Velene's bedroom, Yamidramon brought out a couple of items from the pouch that is tied to his belt. One of them was a tape-recorder while the other was a small purple jewel attached to a chain. He grinned as he threw the recorder onto Velene's bed and grabbed Velene's tails.

At first, Velene was startled that she was being pulled back by an unknown force. When her head was the last to leave the bottom of her bed, she turned around and gasped to see Yamidramon. Quickly, Yamidramon grabbed Velene's mouth before the young Vulpix hybrid could say anything.

"Your are quite a fighter, aren't ya?" Yamidramon said, sneering as Velene struggled to break his hold over her. He quickly held the purple jewel out and put it in front of Velene's eyes. "But, you won't against this!"

The moment Velene saw the jewel, she couldn't take her eyes off it. In her mind, she thought it was beautiful but, what she didn't know that Yamidramon was using it to hypnotize her. Yamidramon smiled when Velene had finally stopped struggling and her eyes showed a hypnotic pattern of colours. He carefully placed Velene on her bed, grabbed the tape-recorder and placed it beside Velene's head as she was lying on her bed. Yamidramon, then placed the jewel around Velene's neck to keep her mind locked firmly under his control.

"Tell me... What is your name...?" Yamidramon asked, hoping its the right girl he was searching for. He grinned when he heard the answer.

"Velene... Vulpina..." Velene answered, in a deep sleep-like voice.

Yamidramon smirked. "Excellent! You will obey every command, every order I tell you and you must also tell me every knowledge you have in your brain! Understand me...?"

"Yes... master..." Velene muttered, staring at the ceiling with her ears focused on Yamidramon's voice as she continued to be hypnotized by the jem.

"Perfect! Your first command, my beautiful slave, is to tell me every detail about the Cathedral Knights as we can use them to create our own team of knights!"

"The Cathedral Knights... are consist of Knightmon... and Gallantmon..." Velene muttered, responding to her master's commands. "I am chosen to become the next leader... of the Cathedral Knights... and I have been studing all the history and battle plans of the Knightmon..."

"I know... Our spy, or spies, have told us that..." Yamidramon said, before smirking. "Now, tell me all the battle plans and history! Understand me...? And speak it through that tape-recorder beside your head."

"Very well, master..." Velene muttered, turning her head round to speak every detail into the recorder as she was ordered to.

Yamidramon laughed. "Our ally was right! She IS the perfect subject that can help us get our forces stronger! Yes... Once she is finished, Lord Daemon's army will be invincible!"

Before he could react, Yamidramon felt a blow to his chin as a golden rod came out of no where and wacked him. Yamidramon rubbed his chin and glared at the golden rod's owner, Angemon.

The Champion Angel Digimon stepped up, clutching his staff. "So... Your working for Daemon, huh! Why has he sended you here!"

"I won't answer to a Champion like you!" Yamidramon said, the silver band on his right arm glowed to make a sword to appear in his hand. He held it towards Angemon and growled. "I am an Ultimate and you shall fall before me!"

Angemon smirked. "Don't you know that Angemons are one of the most powerful Champion Digimon ever...? In fact, an Angemon that is partnered with a Digidestined not only made a huge amount of damage on a Myotismon but, killed Phantomon with ONE Hand of Fate shot! My chances of winning is high against you!"

"Your forgetting, aren't you?" Yamidramon asked, smirking as he pointed to the tranced Vulpix nearby. "We can't battle... Not with that girl here... Unless you want her to be harmed from a miss attack!"

Angemon gasped. Yamidramon is right... Since this Angemon was friends with Anzu, he can remember how much Anzu and Velene went through after Isono and Telene died and he can't make it worst if Velene got seriously hurt.

Noticing that Angemon had just let his guard down for a moment, Yamidramon quickly stuck by using his sword to knock the staff out of Angemon's hand before shoving his shoulder to knock the angel Digimon into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him.

Coughing and gasping for air, Angemon held his chest as Yamidramon stood above him, raising his sword into the air. "Ready you die, angel boy?"

"You...You beast!" Angemon choked out. "If you don't fight fair then... your the Digimon that attacked and killed all the people except Velene and Anzu at their village two years ago!"

Yamidramon laughed. "Wrong, you foolish angel! As much as I want to take all the credit, I will be honest with ya! I am not the one to blamed about for that attack! Although, there were rumours in our criminal kingdom that one of the attacking Digimon was a screaming monkey!"

"A... screaming monkey...?" Angemon gasped.

"Yep... Anyway... where was I? Oh, yes!" Yamidramon raised the sword into the air again and prepare for the fatal blow. "Sayanora, Angemon!"

Suddenly, Yamidramon felt a blow to the back of his head. As he rubbed his head, he turned around to see Anzu standing nearby, holding a bat in her hands. "That's enough, you creep!"

"How dare you!" Yamidramon said, holding the sword towards her. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"Doesn't scare me! Not one bit!" Anzu said, glaring at Yamidramon.

Yamidramon gritted his teeth. "Ready to suffer!"

"You got to catch me first!" Anzu said, before running out of the room, calling to Angemon. "Angemon, please! Look after my daughter and tell her I love her! Please!"

"Anzu!" Angemon called, clutching his chest as Anzu ran out of the room.

Yamidramon growled, ran over to Velene's bed and grabbed the tape-recorder before chasing Anzu out of the room, clutching the sword. "You will pay for attacking me... WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Angemon got up, slowly walking over to Velene and starts to shake her. "Velene! Velene, wake up! Please! Your mother is in trouble! Velene!"

"Must... obey my master's... command..." Velene muttered.

"Damn! What shall I do...?" Angemon asked to himself.

"Angemon!" Called out a voice. Angemon turned around to see a MagnaAngemon standing at the doorway with two Angemons beside him. "What has happened here!"

"No time to explain! Anzu is in danger! Yamidramon has gone after her! Get help for her now!" Angemon shouted out.

MagnaAngemon turned to the two Angemons with him. "Go down that corridor! Find and stop Yamidramon as well as saving Anzu, got it!"

The two Angemons nodded and ran down the corridor while MagnaAngemon and Angemon himself checked on Velene's conditions.

**This battle was getting out of hand! When the Angemon and MagnaAngemon noticed that Velene was in a deep hypnosis trance, they had to get her out of the danger zone before anymore evil Digimon comes along and attack! They also prey that Anzu will survive... **

The battle lasts for two hours and after two hours... A miracle happened!

The Cathedral Knights were finally free!-

Standing outside the opened door, Gallantmon picked up the Aki Lock Rock that was now an even darker red as it lost all it's energy. "A small rock like this was able to hold powerful Digimon like us in the room...? Impossible!"

"Never mind about that!" A Knightmon said. "We must help out in the battlefield, NOW!"

**And that they did... the Gallantmon and Knightmon went into battle, helping out the other Digimon and drove the DarkTyrannomon and Fugamon away, along with a few Devidramon! **

Outside, the escaping Digimon bumped into their leader, Yamidramon... Whom was able to get out of the cathedral though a secret tunnel!

And if anyone should hear this... the tip of the blade on Yamidramon's sword... is coated red... blood red...-

"We can't take this battle anymore!" A Fugamon said. "The Cathedral Knights are free! We must escape before they make a massive dent in our army!"

"I won't argue with you. I completed my mission for Daemon!" Yamidramon said, bringing up the tape recorder. "With this, Lord Daemon can create a knight army of his own to counter this foolish cathedral's knights!"

A DarkTyrannomon stepped up. "Shall we retreat then?"

"Yes... there is no shame of running away from this battle! After all..." Yamidramon said, giving off an evil grin. "This is just the beggining! And I have left a gift for them... Anyway, come on! Back to Daemon's base!"

**Yamidramon led his Devidramon, Fugamon and DarkTyrannomon army away! The Digimon working for the cathedral cheered! They won the battle! **

But, most battles came with a deadly price...-

His Holiness Zera came to the hallway, with two Angemons at his side. He smiled at every Digimon. From Taomon, to the six loyal Devas and all the other Digimon. "Everyone, I am proud of you! Perhapes this will be the last that we will see of these monsters..."

"No, Your Holiness!" Called a voice. MagnaAngemon appeared with Angemon, whom was carrying the still hypnotized Velene. "That Yamidramon is loyal to Daemon, the same Digimon that caused trouble to Seraphimon and the other Great Angels in the other Digital World!"

"Oh my... And, what has happened to Velene...?" Zera asked.

Angemon sighed. "She is under a trance... Yamidramon did this in order to gain information about the Cathedral Knights so Daemon can make an army of knights for his own!"

Taomon frowned. "Another intresting question... How did Yamidramon knew that Velene will know all the information about the Cathedral Knights..?"

"Have you found Anzu?" Zera asked. "She left the safe room to find Velene! Is she okay...?"

Angemon gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Your Holiness... but, I was overpowered by Yamidramon and I was in great pain before Anzu appeared and led Yamidramon away... She asked me to look after Velene and I'm following her wishes..."

"Me and a couple of Angemons came by few moments after and I sended the Angemon to help Anzu out!" MagnaAngemon said. "I hope they found her..."

Before anyone else could say anything, the two Angemon that were sent to save Anzu appeared. One of them was carrying something... a body...

Looking at the grim faces of the two Angemon and the body, everyone knew what has happened.

**The battle was over but, only one died from the attack... **

Anzu Vulpina was pronounced... DEAD!

She led Yamidramon down through the corridor and into a basement. She didn't care of what will happen to her... She just wants to make sure that her daughter lives on... no matter what. When she was cornered, her last words were these...

'Remember me, Velene... I will always love you...'

The cruel and dark Yamidramon killed Anzu by shoving his sword through her heart! He had no remorse for what he has done and will continue his killing ways for years to come!

Velene was free from the hypnotic spell that binded her mind and when she learned that her mother was dead... She didn't took it too well...-

"WHY! WHY! WHY DID SHE RISK HER LIFE TO SAVE ME! WHY!" Velene asked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat in bed in the recovery room. Angemon was nearby, sadden by the result as well.

"Sh...She did it like your sister, Telene did..." Angemon muttered. "She did because she love you. She love you very much... Even after the way you treated her..."

"Oh god... Mum, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Velene cried, placing her hands onto her head. "I will never forget you..."

Angemon sighed. "Velene... I'm sorry... If only I could have stopped that Yamidramon, none of this would have happened!"

"NO!" Velene snapped. "It's not your fault! It's mine! If I was moping in that room, I wouldn't get caught by that ugly jerk! And now, I'm suffering by a heavy price!"

"Velene... Can you do what your mother wishes for you do...?" Angemon asked.

"My mother's wish...? What is my mother's wishes...?" Velene asked, trying to calm down.

"All these pain and anger that your holding in your heart and soul... You must rid of them... Your mother wants you to move on and I think your father and sister wants you to move on as well." Angemon said, staring at the floor. "There is no need in your future to keep all this pain inside your heart... Do it for your mother... move on to a better future..."

Velene was silent before she sighed sadly. "I will try..."

"I think you will do fine..." Angemon said, getting up from his seat. "I have to report to His Holiness Zera now... You get some rest... What happened to you has taken a lot out of you..."

"I will... Thank you, Angemon..." Velene said, lying back before falling asleep.

Angemon smiled as he left the room. "Anzu... Your daughter... will be OK... I promise you..."

**Making sure Velene was okay, Angemon headed over to Zera's office where he and Taomon shall report to Zera about the battle...**-

"All right, let's hear what your report is about!" Zera said, sitting in his chair.

Taomon stepped up. "My report will go first, Your Holiness. Someone has placed a Aki Lock Rock on the door of the Cathedral Knights! Who ever did it must be someone working in this cathedral! After all, Yamidramon couldn't be able to put that rock into place without being seen!"

"Your right, Taomon... Problem is... who is it...?" Zera muttered to himself.

"If I may speak, Your Holiness... I think it is the same Digimon that attacked Velene's village two years ago!" Angemon said, stepping up beside Taomon.

"What!" Zera gasped.

"Are you serious?" Taomon asked, lowering her eyes. "How could you think of such a thing like that! No one would ever kill innocent people and not regret of what they have done!"

Angemon shook his head. "No one... except maybe Makuramon... and the five other Devas that vanished during the time that Velene's village was attacked!"

Zera groaned. "And... how do you figure that out, Angemon?"

"During my fight against Yamidramon, he told me about a rumour he heard about.. He said that one Digimon that was amongst the attackers at the village has been seen and described as a screaming monkey! If THAT doesn't say 'Makuramon', I do not know what will!"

Taomon stood and slowly nodded her head. "He is correct, Your Holiness... Also, Makuramon and the other five missing Devas did return when we brought Anzu and Velene to the recovery room in the cathedral... What if... What if..."

"Calm down, Taomon... We need more proof!" Zera said, getting up from his chair. "Knowing Makuramon, he will have a meeting with the other five Devas tonight in one of the rooms hidden in the basement somewhere! I was going to see him tomorrow and demand of why he and the other five Devas weren't around to help fight Yamidramon's forces but..."

"But... what?" Angemon asked.

"Tonight... I will send someone to listen to their conversation... Hopefully, we can either get proof of what they have done or not..." Zera said. "We just need time..."

**And the perfect choice to spy on Makuramon was none other than Kurio, the male Umbreon hybrid that tried to stop Anzu from finding Velene during the battle. After hearing that she was dead, he wished he could have stopped her from doing what she wanted... **

Kurio can use Faint Attack to become invisible and spy upon Makuramon and his Devas with the little help of a microphone. After hearing what his new task will be, the delightful Kurio said these wonderful words...-

"Why me...?" Kurio asked, a waterfall of tears running down his cheek. "WHY ME!"

Taomon shook her head, embrassed by Kurio's silliness. "Good question..."

**Night time has arrived and Kurio was using Faint Attack to be invisible, walking into the lion's den and armed with only a microphone. Kurio had to steady his breath as he listened to the conversation between the Moneky Deva (Makuramon), Horse Deva (Indramon), Dragon Deva (Majiramon), Snake Deva (Sandiramon), Rooster Deva (Sinduramon) and Pig Deva (Vikaralamon).**-

"Yamidramon's attack on Holy Cathedral was splendid!" Said a voice, belonging to Makuramon. "I am sure Lord Daemon will be pleased for what he has done!"

Indramon spoke up, nodding. "Yes... Plus, Yamidramon finished off one of the two remaining survivors of that weak village that we destroyed two years ago."

"Of course he did! If we want to work for all powerful Valmarmon then working for that worthless Granasmon, we must kill the weak!" Majiramon said. "And I must say, I enjoyed it very much!"

Sinduramon was the next to speak. "This attack wouldn't have gone very well if you didn't put that Aki Lock Rock on the Cathedral Knight's door, Makuramon! Now what...?"

"How else...?" Sandiramon asked. "Wait for the heat to die down and then, report to Zera with some cunning excuse of why we missed the battle!"

"Better be a really, really cunning excuse!" Vikaralamon said.

Makuramon laughed. "Don't you worry! And once we are off the hook, we will report to Daemon and tell him more news! Yes, the Day of Evil will soon arrive and nothing can stop us from destroying this worthless cathedral to ruins!"

Kurio muttered under his breath as he heard the reinforcements once they heard the proof. "I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

**Makuramon and the Devas on his side were charged for murder and were banished! Most people say that they left Zera on their own free will... Which they did because they left the side of Granasmon's light and entered the evil path of Valmarmon's return! **

As for Velene, her heart started to heal after two years and soon became the new leader of the Cathedral Knights! And she still has one thing left to do before she moves on...-

"Mother... I just wanna say thank you... for all the things you did for me since I was a child..." Velene said, kneeling near Anzu's gravestone, which was beside Isono's and Telene's. "And I'm sorry for treating you... But, you must know that I will always love you... and I am happy that you and dad are back together... Telene... please take care of them... and maybe one day... we will be back together as a family... I know that..."

And somehow, to Velene... she could feel the touch of her mother's soft hand against her cheek... Telling her that she will always be with her... Always... Same goes from his father and sister.

"Thank you... I love you all..." Velene said before getting up and walk away, smiling with tears coming out of her eyes when she had made peace with her mother...

**Velene soon became of what she is today! Leader of the Cathedral Knights, filled with a strong sense of courage and justice! She also married a male Espeon hybrid called Espa and she soon gave birth to a child two years later...**

**The Angemon that helped Velene recover from her emotional wounds soon Digivolved into a MagnaAngemon! And it is the same MagnaAngemon that welcomed the Digidestined that can evolve into Legendary Warriors the moment they first arrived at Suicune City after their battle at Articuno Village and their journey through the Greymon Mountain. **

The moment Lightmon Digivolved into Herodramon and defeated Yamidramon, he avanged the poor Anzu that he has killed two years ago... And when SkullDaemon brought Yamidramon back to life to have him Digivolve into Doomsdramon to become a loyal servant to Valmarmon, Anzu was avanged once again by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Anzu been avanged twice... go figure...

As for Makuramon and his fellow Devas... They journeyed to Howling Mountain to regroup with Daemon... Unknowning to Chatsuramon and his Deva friends...

Speaking of Chatsuramon and his Deva friends, they soon decided to retire from the Cathedral and set up their lives at Howling Mountain. Chatsuramon became the leader of the main village, Canine Village where his twin brother, Berus the Cerberumon and his little brother, Labramon, lived at. Mihiramon became the leader of Feline Valley and lived with his little siter, Jaguarmon, as well as having a crush on Lynxmon.

Vajramon became the leader of Vajra Town, with the help of Antylamon while Pajiramon owned a town that is also a port called Pajira Town, with the help of a BlackWarGreymon and Kumbhiramon.

My friends... This story has come to an end but... I shall you another tale about a young blue warrior with a strong heart, Veemon some other time...

For now, good night and rest easy...-

TO BE CONTINUED------------

Oh BOY! What a long chapter! This could be the only chapter of this story that is really, really long! Whoo!

Anyway, I'm gonna relax and do another chapter! Either the Crossover or this story... We will soon see! Anyway, get those reviews in and I hope my favourite fun review reads this!

Until next time, see ya!


	4. A Young Warrior Dragon, Veemon!

-**Ever since the Chosen Children of Lady Ophanimon's came into the Silesia World, they were joined by a small Digimon that became a vital addition to their group. From Agear Town till the last battle against Valmarmon, this little Digimon grew stronger in both evolutions and his heart. **

This Digimon was called... Veemon.-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For anyone that wanna know,'onii-chan' is big brother in Japanese for those who don't know. 'Arigatou' is Thank you.

On with the story.

DIGIMON FRONTIER:The Revial of Valmarmon! THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAOS!  
Chapter 4: A Young Warrior Dragon, Veemon!  
By Ninetalesuk.

**Veemon, a Dragon Digimon. He is at the Rookie level and a Vaccine type. His special attacks are known as Vee Headbutt and Vee Punch. He is known to bring good luck and he loves to seek adventures with his friends. **

One of my Chosen Children, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, is partnered with a Veemon. Using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Veemon can Armour Digivolve into Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! With the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Veemon can Armour Digivolve into Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship! Once or twice, Davis recived the Digi-Egg of Miracles that allows Veemon to Golden Armour Digivolve into Magnamon, the Warrior of Miracles!

Through normal Digivolution, Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon. Then, through the friendship by Davis and another Digidestined called Ken Ichijouji, ExVeemon will combinded with another Digimon called Stingmon through an evolution called DNA Digivolve to become Paildramon.

With my special Digi-Cores, Paildramon will Mega Digivolve into Imperialdramon before becoming Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. In Fighter Mode, Imperialdramon will soon recive the Omega Sword from Omnimon to reach his most powerful form ever, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!

THOSE were the legendary tasks that Davis' Veemon did throughout his adventure in the Digital World on my quarters...

Though, the REAL star is actually another Veemon... that is smart and brave! This Veemon lives in Dragon Village, the home to Dragon type Digimon. This place is beautiful and also, very peaceful. It is like a dream to the Digimon as it was led by Veemon's big brother, or onii-chan in Veemon's words... Raidramon.-

Between the bottom of the mountains and the edge of a beautiful sea was a small village. The imfamous Dragon Village where, what else, Dragon-type Digimon live in.

A group of dragon was divided into some groups as they stood in front of a hut where a four-legged blue dragon in a black armour with a blade sticking out of his head that is shaped like a bolt, stood in front of the group with a serious look. This is Raidramon...

"Attention, everyone!" Raidramon called out, in a commanding voice. "Our food supply is running low, so I want one of your group to collect food so we won't get hungry when the winter arrives."

A blue snake-like dragon with red wings flew up from his group and bowed in front of Raidramon. "Sir, me and my group will go and collect the food."

"Thank you, Airdramon." Raidramon said, with a smile. "But, you will find some difficulty if you try and carry the food. Right?"

The Airdramon nodded. "Yes... Your right..."

"Strikedramon! Veedramon! What about you? Will you and your group help out?" Raidramon asked.

Veedramon is a blue dragon that looks like he is crossed between a ExVeemon and a Greymon scratched his head, nervously. "I'm not sure, sir. We might eat the supplies."

"Same for us, boss." Said Strikedramon, that looks like Cyberdramon. But, without the armour and has eyes. He also got a red mark on his chest.

Raidramon sighed and looked at the remaining two Dragon group. One was a giant red-like dinosaur while the other was a small purple dragon. "Monodramon! Growlmon! Can you do it?"

Growlmon, the red dinosaur, bowed. "Of course."

The small purple dragon, Monodramon, also bowed and gave Raidramon the thumbs up. "No problem, Raidramon. Leave it to us."

"Growlmon's group and Monodramon's group will go out and search for some food for our winter supply!" Raidramon said, smiling. "Veedramon! Strikedramon! You can go back to your business before I figure out what you can do next! Airdramon! You will follow the Growlmon and Monodramon and report back in case they get into trouble! That is all!"

"Thank you!" Veedramon said as he and his kind walked away.

"So long, buddy." The Stikedramon said, leaving as well.

"Right! Come on, everyone!" The Growlmon said, leading his kind towards the mountain. "Lets get us some food."

"Hey! Wait for us!" The Monodramon cried out, following the Champion Digimon.

The Airdramon flapped their wings and followed the Growlmon and the Monodramon. "See ya later, Raidramon. We will be back!"

"Good luck, you guys!" Raidramon called out, as he walked back inside his hut.

**While Raidramon was young, he trained himself to become a strong warrior! Through his training, he soon Digivolved into Raidramon with the power of Ultimate on his side even though he is at the Armour level. **

He trained from dusk to dawn, doing everything to become the perfect leader to lead and protect his village from destruction.

Although, even he was that strong... he still has room in his heart to be a caring brother towards his little brother, Veemon.-

Raidramon walked into a room in his hut where he found his little brother, Veemon - small blue dragon, sitting on the floor, reading a book. He walked over to Veemon, happily. "Hello,Veemon. What are you reading there, little one?"

"Hi, onii-chan!" Veemon said, looking up from his book and smiled. "This is the book containing the story of Lucemon and the Ancient Warriors."

Raidramon laughed kindly. "You really like that story, huh?"

"It really catches my attention, onii-chan!" Veemon said, turning back to his book. "I'm thinking YOU could be one of the Ancient Warriors."

"I think I'm a long way from being a part of the Ancient Warriors." Raidramon said, laughing. "But, that doesn't mean you can't stop believing the Ancient Warriors, Veemon."

Veemon placed his book down and hopped on Raidramon's back, hugging him. "No worries, onii-chan. You will always be a Ancient Warrior in my heart."

Raidramon was smiling and blushing a little red. He chuckled. "Cut it out, Veemon. You know I don't go for mushy stuff."

"Stop acting all tough, onii-chan." Veemon said, with a giggle. "I know you are honoured of what I said about you."

"I know. I know." Raidramon said, giving a small sigh. "But, you know... Someday, I won't be here and you will have to learn to defend yourself..."

Veemon jumped off Raidramon's back and bowed sadly. "I'm sorry, onii-chan. But, I worked very hard to try and Digivolve... Somehow, I can't do that..."

Raidramon placed his paw on Veemon's back and smiled. "Do not worry, little one. I believe you can Digivolve. One day, you will learn how to Digivolve. I'm sure of it."

"Arigatou, onii-chan." Veemon said, hugging Raidramon as the Armour Digimon hugged back. "And if you ARE gone, you will still be with me in my heart."

Raidramon sighed again when he blushed red. "Veemon, I have a gift for you."

"Huh?" Veemon asked, confused.

Raidramon walked over to a cupboard and took something out with his teeth. He walked back to Veemon and placed the small medal that is branded with a dragon upon it. "This is treasure that belonged to our Dragon kind since the dawn of the Digital World. They say that this will help you become stronger throughout the coming days. I hope you will take care of it, Veemon."

"I will, onii-chan." Veemon said, smiling. "I will."

"Arigatou, little one." Raidramon said, hugging Veemon.

**A bond of brotherly love was formed since Veemon was born and Raidramon took care of him. It seems that Veemon's life couldn't get any better... **

But, it didn't for something strange has happened!

The Growlmon group and Monodramon group that went to collect the food supply for the winter didn't came back... As well as the Airdramon group. They were gone for a week! Left without Raidramon's permission, the Veedramon group and Strikedramon group went off to find them but... they were gone for a week as well...

Only Veemon and Raidramon were left in the village... and no idea what happened to the others... Raidramon didn't want Veemon to go out and search for the others because he feared the same thing would happen to Veemon himself! And Veemon believed that one day, they all would return. They just didn't know what happened to them...

They soon found out though after two weeks but, Veemon now wished he didn't want to know the answers to the disapperance of the other Dragon Digimon...

Because of a familiar, yet deadly, visitor...-

"Where in the world can they be...?" Raidramon said, sighing. He and Veemon stood in the middle of the deserted Dragon village. "Its been 4 weeks and they haven't returned yet. What is taking them so long...?"

"Onii-chan... Why don't we search for them...?" Veemon asked. He was wearing a small back-pack with the medal inside it. Just in case Raidramon decided they should go and look for them.

Raidramon shook his head. "Because if they are captured, we might end up the same fate as they do. I can't understand why the Veedramon and Strikedramon went off together with ALL of their kind! How hard is it to find some Champion Digimon?"

Veemon sniffed. "What could have happen to them, onii-chan? What could have happen to them...?"

"I don't know..." Raidramon sighed, looking up to the sky. "I just do not know..."

Veemon sighed and turned around. There, he caught something from the village entrance. "Onii-chan! Somebody is here!"

"What!" Raidramon gasped, hoping it was a Dragon Digimon from the village. But, it wasn't... "What the...?"

There, standing at the entrance, was a demon man with eyeballs upon his body. His hands were made of skulls and he stood there with a cold look in his red eyes. "Is this the Dragon Village?"

"Who wants to know?" Growled Raidramon, standing in front of Veemon to protect him. "Who are you and why are you here!"

"My name... is Duskmon... The Warrior of Darkness." The Digimon said, as a red blade came out of his left skull hand. "And I'm here for a reason that I cannot tell you..."

"Warrior of Darkness... Duskmon..." Veemon gasped.

"Are you the reason my Digimon friends are missing!" Raidramon growled.

Duskmon nodded. "Of course. I captured each and everyone so I can get some information of where this village is."

"How can THEY tell the likes of YOU!" Raidramon said, shocked.

"Without giving them food for a long time." Duskmon said, with a cold chuckle. "They are still alive so, don't worry. Now, will you give yourselves up or do I have to play rough...?"

"Never! Veemon, run for it!" Raidramon roared out as his spikes started to crackle with electricity! "Tell me where they are!"

Duskmon, not moved by Raidramon's action, just stood there holding his left sword to his chest. "I will not obey to your command, weakling."

"Fine! Then, taste the power of the Storm of Friendship!" Raidramon roared as he unleashed his electric energy towards Duskmon. "Thunder Blast!"

Then, to Veemon and Raidramon's shock, Duskmon swatted away Raidramon's attack and calmly walked towards the two brothers. "I asked nicely but, I guess I have to do it by force..."

Raidramon growled as Duskmon walked towards them. He turned to Veemon, with a brave face but, a sad look in his eyes. "Veemon, quick! Get out of here!"

"What! But, onii-chan..." Veemon gasped.

"No 'buts', Veemon! If this Duskmon does anything terrible on you, I will never forgive myself. Run! I will be all right!" Raidramon said, turning his gaze back to Duskmon.

Veemon stood silently as Duskmon kept on getting nearer and nearer to them. He gulped, put on a brave face, turned around and started to run. "Be careful, onii-chan...!"

Raidramon's turned his head and watched sadly as Veemon ran off. "I will, little one. I will. Please, be careful..."

"So, you think I will leave him alone and not attack you...?" Duskmon said, catching Raidramon's attention. "Well, you are right. I will leave him alone because he is not worth my energy."

Raidramon growled. "Veemon is stronger than you think! I believe in him! And YOU! You can't be the Warrior of Darkness! Legend says that the Legendary Warriors will guard the Digital World!"

"They were wrong. And so are you." Duskmon said, leaping into the air.

"What the...?" Raidramon gasped.

The eyes upon Duskmon's body all looked towards Raidramon and he pointed his demon hands towards the Armour Digimon after putting his sword away. "This is your end, foolish being." Duskmon said as the eyes on his body and the demon hands started to glow red. "Deadly Gaze!"

Raidramon closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "So long, Veemon. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Veemon kept on running, not daring to look back. He heard an explosion coming from the village. "Onii-chan... no..." He kept on running until he arrived at the river. He turned around to see that there was a red blaze coming from the village and a giant shockwave appeared.

The shockwave from Duskmon's attack forced Veemon into the river, which is running very fast. Fast enough for Veemon's doom.

**Veemon was scared after that! He was scared for Raidramon and scared for his life as he was caught in the raging river! No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Veemon was trapped! He was caught under the water and passed out... He couldn't remember what happened after that... **

How he survived, he does not know...

Because when he woke up... he found himself in a warm bed...-

"Where... Where am I...?" Veemon groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and found out that he was in a bed. He looked to his right side to find his backpack. He also looked up to see a red humanoid phoenix entering the room.

"Oh, your awake." The phoenix known as Garudamon said. "Are you okay, Veemon?"

Veemon nodded. "Yes. Arigatou, miss."

Garudamon smiled. "Thank goodness. Tell me, what has happened to you? My friends have found you at a river bank, out cold."

"Its a long story..." Veemon said. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Garudamon nodded. "Of course. Shall I get you anything...?"

"Not right now, arigatou." Veemon said, with a frown. "I just want to be alone for now..."

"Of course. I will just tell my friends that you are okay. Goodnight." And with that, Garudramon closed the door behind her and left.

Veemon reached to grab his backpack, opened it and brought out the medal that Raidramon gave to him. Veemon held the medal close to his heart and started to cry. "Onii-chan... I will miss you... Onii-chan..."

**With no were to go and no idea what to do for his future, Veemon decided to join the journey which Garudamon and her friends are taking. Amongst Garudamon's friends were WereGaraurumon, Vademon and Nanimon. **

One time, Veemon told Garudamon and WereGarurumon that his dragon medal was given to him by Raidramon... thinking he is dead after the attack by Duskmon...

Veemon remembered one time from his brother about a dragon searching for his destiny. Raidramon found his destiny by becoming a strong leader for the Dragon Village. Veemon wonders if he should find his destiny...

Throughout the journey, Veemon journeyed through many towns and villages, including Suicune Town, Lugia Town and he even went across the Granascliffs via Skyway.

Although Veemon didn't know it, arriving at Agear Town was the start of his destiny...-

Arriving at Agear Town, Veemon knew that something wasn't right. Houses were destroyed and trees were knocked down. This town... was empty except for Veemon himself and the four Digimon he was travelling with. "Wha...What is going on here...? Where is everybody?"

"This town... what could have happened...?" WereGarurumon muttered to himself, crossing his arms and growling. "I have a feeling that something... or someone... has destroyed this town and drove the villagers out of here!"

"I do believe your right..." Said Vademon, picking up a broken piece of a bench and examing it. "If I understand correctly, then something with an incredible strength has brought down these houses with a single punch! And I guess they are Digimon..."

Nanimon cracked his knuckles. "Well, bring them on! I will beat these punks before they could go home and cry to their Mummymon!"

"Listen, Nanimon! You may say that you can beat these guys, but what if your wrong...? These Digimon could be at the Ultimate level!" Garudamon said.

"Ah, but you, Vademon and WereGarurumon are at the Ultimate level!" Nanimon said, pointing at Garudamon. "You can take this guy!"

Garudamon sighed, totally annoyed. "Listen, moron! We can't fight this Digimon if we don't know what it is! Maybe it won't be an Ultimate, maybe it will be a Mega!"

"Or maybe it will be a Champion because, there they are!" Veemon shouted out, spotting some orange orge-like Digimon. "And they are Fugamon!"

Coming out of the ruined houses, the Fugamon gave out evil chuckles as they walked slowly towards WereGarurumon and his group, holding their clubs. WereGarurumon growled and stood in front of Veemon, while Garudamon started to fly.

"I do not know what these creeps are up to but, we better throw them outta town before they cause some more damage!" Garudamon said.

Vademon whipped his lasergun out and turned to Nanimon. "You protect Veemon, Nanimon! If anything happens to him, I will be sending you to outer-space!"

"Yeah yeah... I know the drill!" Nanimon said.

"Garudamon, Vademon! Attack!" WereGarurumon called out, kicking a Fugamon in the chest.

Garudamon and Vademon join WereGarurumon in their fight against the Fugamon while Nanimon stood with Veemon.

"Meh... I never get any fun..." Nanimon muttered.

Veemon looked at Nanimon, worried. "Nanimon... I don't think the Fugamon are alone... I have a feeling that these guys have a leader..."

"Come on, kid! What makes you say that...?" Nanimon asked.

"Fugamon are totally brainless to make attacks on their own... but, with an Ultimate Digimon as their leader... they can be unstoppable!" Veemon said.

Nanimon looked back at the battle and started to think. "If your right, kid... Then, who is their leader...? And where is their leader...? I wanna face him one-on-one!"

A shadow covered Veemon as the little blue dragon turned around to see a massive half-bull and half-man Digimon standing over him. Veemon gulped. "Well... they do have a leader... it is called a Minotarumon..."

Nanimon, not noticing this, turned to Veemon. "What makes you say that, kid...?" He noticed the shadow, looked up and saw Minotarumon. "Oh... that's why..."

"Get away, you midget!" Minotarumon said, swatting Nanimon away before grabbing Veemon by his tail. "I smell treasure... coming from you, brat!"

Veemon, struggling to get out of Minotarumon's grip, looked at his captor confused. "Treasure... What sort of treasure...?"

"Treasure... that is in your backpack!" Minotarumon said, ripping the bag off Veemon before taking out the dragon medal. "Ahh..."

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Veemon said, trying to grab his medal back from Minotarumon.

Minotarumon just laughed. "Forget it!" He looked up and smirked. "Lookie, a rescuer!"

Coming to Veemon's rescue was Garudamon, whom was flying towards Minotarumon. "Veemon! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Tossing Veemon aside, Minotarumon's right arm changed into a jack-hammer like object before wacking Garudamon aside. "I hit a strike! MUHAHAHA!"

Yelling in pain, Garudamon flew to the ground and clutched her arm where Minotarumon striked it. "Ah... the pain..."

"Garudamon!" Veemon yelled in shock.

Minotarumon smirked as he looked at the medal before walking off. "Fugamon! Come on! They have no more treasure for us to steal! Let's leave!"

The Fugamon all nodded and quickly ran off before Minotarumon vanished in thin air.

While WereGarurumon, Vademon and Nanimon were checking on Garudamon... Veemon stood in shock as he picked up his destroyed backpack and whisped. "No... My onii-chan's... Raidramon's... Dragon Medal... it's gone..."

**Quickly taking Garudamon to a just-built inn located outside the ruined Agear Town, Veemon tried to get WereGarurumon to get his medal back as it was the only thing he has from Raidramon... **

Problem was... WereGarurumon said... 'no'...-

Veemon was upset when WereGarurumon gave him his answer. Garudamon stood nearby with a sling and some patches on her.

"That medal was a memento of my kind, please do something!" Veemon said.

"I'm sorry, Veemon." WereGarurumon said. "There is nothing we can do. That leader of the rouge Digimon was too strong."

"Thats right!" Nanimon said. "So listen up, kid! There is no way we are going back to that place! Ya hear!"

Vademon slapped on Nanimon's head. "Quiet, you fool!"

"Garudamon, I'm sorry about this." Veemon said.

Garudamon gave Veemon a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Veemon. We'll get your medal back."

"Right now, we are going to save our luck for retirement! Right?" Nanimon said.

"Shut up!" Vademon said. "Listen, Veemon. We can get your medal back later. Right now, we have to rest up before the town's trouble has been lifted."

Veemon bowed his head and sighed. "All right. I'll wait."

"Sorry, Veemon." WereGarurumon said, sadly.

"Veemon?" Garudamon said as she watched Veemon sat in the corner, with his head in his knees.

Nearby, a group of children with a Bokomon, Neemon and a Patamon wearing a pink-belt was watching all of this at the counter...

**When Veemon was all alone in the main room, he decided to get it back right now. Quietly, he snuck out of the inn, snuck past the guards and went through the destroyed Agear town before entering the cave where Minotarumon and the Fugamon were hiding in. **

Inside, Veemon took sometime to make sure he wasn't caught... Problem was, he did got caught... Three Fugamon surrounded him, ready for the kill!

Although, never happened because of this...-

Surrounded by three Fugamon, Veemon gulped. "Come on, you guys. Can't we talk about this?"

One of the Fugamon laughed. "We will after we scan your data!"

Veemon gulped. "So, it will be a small talk, huh?"

The second Fugamon walked forward, raising his club into the air. "Let's talk now. Say goodbye, little Veemon!"

Veemon readied himself to join Raidramon when he heard voices...

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOBOMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEETLEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!"

"What the...?" One of the Fugamon gasped as they turned around to see 6 Digimon standing in front of them, ready to battle. "Who are you?"

Veemon gasped at the sight. "The Legendary Warriors... They are here... to save me?"

"Come on!" The third Fugamon said. "Let's toss these worthless jerks out!"

"I think not." Agunimon said, leaping into the air and knocked the third Fugamon down. "It is YOU who is going to be tossed out!"

"Whoa! He looks angry!" The first Fugamon said, gulping.

The second Fugamon just laughed. "Oh, he is just bluffing."

The third one groaned in pain. "If this is a bluff, I hate to see how he is being serious."

"Get him!" Agunimon yelled as he threw a fiery fist to the first Fugamon. "Pyro Fist!"

Lobomon fired his laser from his arm to the chest of the first Fugamon. "Howling Laser!"

Beetlemon slammed his fist onto the floor as it was filled with electricity and attacked the second Fugamon. "Thunder Fist!"

Kumamon brought out a small weapon from behind his back and fired many snowballs onto the second Fugamon. "Blizzard Blaster!"

Lowemon fired his ultimate attack upon the final Fugamon. "Endlich Meteor!"

It brought the third Fugamon on his knees and was bashed around by Kazemon's kicks. "Take this, creep! Tempest Twist!"

"Ah, nuts..." Groaned the first Fugamon as the Digi-code circled around him.

Agunimon held his D-Tector out. "Let this Digivice purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!"

"It's true, isn't it?" Moaned the second Fugamon as Digi-code started to circle him.

Beetlemon held his D-Tector out as well. "Time to teach you not to be a bully! Digi-code SCAN!"

"They are... the Legendary Warriors..." Coughed the third Fugamon as Digi-code went around him as well.

Kazemon held her D-Tector out. "Next time, pick someone on your own size. Better yet, don't pick on anyone! Digi-code SCAN!"

And with that... Three Digieggs flew through the cave and out in the open...

Kumamon sighed. "Well, that was easy."

Patamon flew over to Veemon. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah... Thank you for helping me..." Veemon said. "Hey, your that Patamon that was with those humans in the Agear Inn."

"Thats me." Patamon said, smiling.

Veemon turned his head around. "Where are they? Where are your human friends?"

"Don't he know?" Neemon asked.

"He didn't watch the Evolution, idiot!" Bokomon sighed.

Veemon understood what Bokomon and Neemon meant. "Wait a second. These humans became the Legendary Warriors!"

"Thats right." Kazemon said.

"Whoa..." Veemon said, in awe. "So, why were are you here apart from saving me?"

Lobomon kneeled beside Veemon. "Your friends were worried. So, we came here to save you."

"Thank you." Veemon said, smiling.

"We are also ridding the land of pests!" Beetlemon added.

Veemon gasped. "Really? Then please take me along too!"

Agunimon shook his head. "No can do, Veemon. It will be dangerous to come with us."

"Then, why do you have Patamon and the two clowns with you?" Veemon asked.

"Clowns!" Bokomon said, mad.

Neemon wasn't angry. He was confused. "What are clowns?"

Lowemon tried not to laugh and looked at Veemon. "Patamon is with us because he is one of the Great Angels."

"This Patamon is one of the Great Angels! Which one!" Veemon asked.

"Seraphimon." Patamon said.

"Whoa..." Veemon gasped then, shook his head. "But, I have to come with you! I can not lose that medal! It is the last thing my village has before it was gone forever!"

"We know... We are sorry." Kazemon said.

Bokomon stepped forward. "Maybe we should bring Veemon with us. They say that Veemons are adventure-seeking Digimon and they suppose to bring good luck."

"He didn't had any good luck when he faced against those Fugamon." Neemon said.

"Yeah. I had good luck. When you guys arrived to save me." Veemon said.

Lobomon walked up to Agunimon. "We should bring him with us, Agunimon."

"Yeah, your right. Okay, Veemon. You can come with us." Agunimon said.

"Great! Erm, what are your names?" Veemon asked.

"I am Agunimon, Warrior of Flame. My human form is Takuya." Agunimon said.

"I am Lobomon, Warrior of Light. My human form is Koji." Lobomon said.

Beetlemon bowed. "I am the Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon. When I am in my human form, you can call me JP."

Kazemon also bowed. "I am the Warrior of Wind, Kazemon. My human name is Zoe."

Kumamon smiled at Veemon. "Kumamon is my name, Warrior of Ice is my game. If you want to know my human name, its Tommy."

Lowemon laughed at that then, looked at Veemon. "And I am Lowemon. The Warrior of Darkness. I am Koji's brother, Kouchi."

"Did he say 'Darkness'...?" Veemon mumbled then, shook his head. "Nice to meet you all. What are the names of the two clowns?"

Bokomon glared at Veemon before sighing. "I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book."

"And I am Neemon, Keeper of my Pants." Neemon said.

Bokomon sighed. "Oh, brother..."

Agunimon chuckled before stepping forward. "Okay, you guys. Lets find this leader of the Fugamon and get out of here!"

"Right!" Kazemon said.

Before the group could go anywhere, two Fugamon stepped out of nowhere. "Hold it right there!"

"More Fugamon!" Beetlemon cursed.

"Don't worry, there is only two of them." Kumamon said. "We will take care of them like we did to the other 3."

"Oh really?" One of the Fugamon smirked. "This time, our leader is with us."

"Your leader!" Kazemon gasped. "Who or what is he!"

Kazemon's questions were answered as Minotarumon stood between the two Fugamons. "I am! Who else?"

"It's him!" Veemon gasped. "The one who took my medal and hurt Garudamon!"

"Oh no!" Bokomon gasped. "MINOTARUMON!"

Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon went into attack positions while Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon hid behind a rock for safe keeping.

"So, you are the one who is causing the town's troubles, huh!" Agunimon yelled.

"Of course, foolish Digimon!" Minotarumon said. "This town is weak enough for me and my troops to destroy for fun!"

"Call this FUN!" Kazemon said, anger in her voice. "You are hurting innocent people! How can you jerks live with yourselves!"

Minotarumon laughed. "Easy. We don't. Now, its time for you morons to get out of our cave!"

"This cave doesn't belong to YOU!" Kumamon said. "You can't just walk up and take what you want! And if you do that, we'll take it back from you and drive you away!"

"Really?" Minotarumon said, not convinced.

"Yeah! Let me show you how!" Agunimon said, before spinning in a pillar of flame. "Pyro Tornado!" When the flame covered Minotarumon, the flame subsided and Agunimon kicked in the chest of the Ultimate bull hard but, Minotarumon didn't flinch. "Wha...?"

"Call that an attack?" Minotarumon laughed, as he raised his left arm up. "This is a REAL attack! Earthquake Drill!"

"Agunimon!" Lobomon yelled as Minotarumon knocked the Warrior of Flame to the ground.

"Fugamon! ATTACK!" Yelled Minotarumon as over 20 Fugamon appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the Legendary Warriors.

Bokomon peered over the rock and gasped. "It was a trap!"

"There are over 20 Fugamon!" Neemon said. "How can they beat them all!"

Patamon and Veemon looked over the rock to see the fight. So far, Agunimon and Lobomon were having a hard time trying to bring Minotarumon to his knees while Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Lowemon tried hard to fight away the Fugamon.

The Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon, drew his staff out and fought off a Fugamon's Heavy Stick. "There are too many of them!"

"Evil Hurricane!" Yelled a Fugamon as he blew a huge wind that made Kumamon flew through the air. Only to be caught by Kazemon.

"Thanks." Kumamon said, smiling.

Kazemon smiled as well. "No problem."

Beetlemon threw his fists as they were surging with electricity and tried to make the Fugamon back off. "Get away! Boy, you need a face transplant!"

A Fugamon started to cry. "He just insulted us!"

The Fugamon beside him just shrugged. "What else is new."

"Lobo Kendo!" The Warrior of Light, Lobomon, yelled as he drew out his saber that was made of light and tried to slash upon Minotarumon.

"I don't think so!" The Ultimate bull said as he easily knocked Lobomon away with his metal arm.

"Lobomon!" Agunimon yelled as he kneeled beside his friend. "Are you all right?"

Lobomon nodded and got up. "I'm fine but, this brute is too strong."

"Then, why not we become stronger?" Agunimon said, with a grin on his face.

Lobomon caught on the grin as a grin came upon his face. "Why not?"

Minotarumon stepped forward as he laughed. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Sure!" Agunimon said, as Digi-code covered him.

"This time, we will win!" Lobomon said, as Digi-code covered him also.

"Wha...?" Minotarumon gasped.

"AGUNIMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!" Yelled Agunimon as he changed into a huge dragon with red bird-like wings. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

"LOBOMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!" Yelled Lobomon as he changed into a white wolf-like creature with golden wings on his back. "KENDOGARURUMON!"

"BurningGreymon? KendoGarurumon?" Veemon asked, confused. "Who are they?"

"When the 10 Ancient Warriors died, they left behind two Spirits each. For example, AncientGreymon of Fire left behind a Human Spirit of Agunimon and a Beast Spirit of BurningGreymon. Do you get it?"

Veemon nodded. "Yep. Which means, we are winning?"

"We are winning." Patamon chirped.

"Go BurningGreymon! Go KendoGaruru-who?" Said Neemon.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants. "KendoGaruruMON!"

Minotarumon growled at the sight of two Beast Digimon standing in front of him. "No matter who you are, me and my troops will win!"

"KendoGarurumon, you deal with Fugamon. I'll take care of bull-head here." BurningGreymon said.

KendoGarurumon nodded. He unfolded his wings and wheels came down from the back of his legs. "Watch out, Fugamon. KendoGarurumon is here! Howling Star!"

The Fugamon screamed as KendoGarurumon zipped around them. Some of them got knocked down by the power of the Beast Warrior of Light.

Minotarumon raised his metal arm in the air and threw it down. "Take this! Earthquake Drill!"

BurningGreymon grabbed the arm. "Got me once, shame on me." And with that, he threw the metal arm to the ground, along with Minotarumon.

Minotarumon groaned. "That hurt."

"Try to get me twice, shame on YOU!" Yelled BurningGreymon, as flames surrounded him. "Take this! Wildfire Tsunami!"

Minotarumon yelled in pain as BurningGreymon's attack went through his body and Digi-code started to surround him. "No! This can not be happening to me!"

"BURNINGGREYMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!"

Minotarumon slowly opened one of his eyes as he saw Agunimon standing in front of him, with the D-Tector in his hands. "You... you are really a Legendary Warrior!"

"Yes." Agunimon said. "And you will pay the price of picking people that is smaller on you. I will now purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!"

Minotarumon screamed as he vanished into thin air, leaving a Digiegg behind as it flew away.

The Fugamon gulped. "Minotarumon is defeated!"

"We must escape!"

"RUN!"

Agunimon, KendoGarurumon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon watched as the Fugamon ran away. They all know, except Neemon, that the Fugamon will run out of the cave and into the wild open space.

KendoGarurumon looked at Veemon. "Shall we get your medal?"

"Oh yeah. Hang on a sec." Veemon said, as he walked over to the space where Minotarumon once stood. He picked up a small golden object with a Dragon Crest upon it. "Found it! Thanks ever so much, you guys!"

Agunimon smiled. "Just remember not to go alone next time, okay?"

"Right." Veemon said, smiling.

"All right." Beetlemon said. "We defeated Minotarumon, the Fugamon has ran away, we rescued Veemon and get his medal back. Looks like Agear Town is safe."

Lowemon nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the inn."

The Warriors were now back as humans and sat at the table with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon as they watched Veemon talking to WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Vademon and Nanimon.

"I'm glad the town's problem is over." Tommy said.

JP smiled. "Thanks to BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon."

Takuya looked at his D-Tector and sighed. "And now, the problem has been solved in this town,we can head over to the next city where we shall move to the Holy Cathedral with no ounce of problems. Right, you guys?"

"Got that right, Takuya." Koji said.

Veemon led his friends over to the table. "Hey, my friends would like to say something to ya."

"Whats that?" Zoe asked.

WereGarurumon held his hand out to Takuya. "Thank you for saving Veemon's life."

Takuya took WereGarurumon's hand and they shook. "No problem. Now, we must continue our journey to the Holy Cathedral."

Garudamon sighed. "Before you go, we want you to take Veemon with you."

"Huh?" Kouchi said. "Why?"

"We didn't done a good job keeping the little guy out of trouble and I'm sure you guys will take good care of him." Nanimon said. "I mean, you have a Neemon with you. Hes a total clown."

"Whats a clown?" Neemon asked.

"Just go back to sleep." Bokomon sighed.

Koji smirked. "It wasn't easy looking after them."

"Look after us?" Bokomon said, almost yelling. "Oh, never mind. Takuya, do you think we should let Veemon join us?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he might help us get to Holy Cathedral. After all, I'm always up for new members of our group."

"Thank you, you guys!" Veemon said then, turn to his friends with a sad face. "Thank you for taking care of me. I guess its time to say..."

Vademon put his hand up. "This isn't just goodbye. Someday in the future, we'll meet again."

"That is right?" Veemon asked.

"That is right, kid!" Nanimon said, smiling.

"Great!" Veemon said. "So long, you guys. Till the next time."

"Goodbye, friend." WereGarurumon said.

"Good luck on your journey." Garudamon said.

Patamon flew over and landed on Veemon's head. "Yay! A new friend! A new friend!"

Vyx, a Machoke hybrid walked over to Takuya and smiled. "Thanks to you, Takuya. The villagers will return and we'll be able to repair our town. You can go through the town now."

"Thank you." Takuya said, as he got out of his seat. "All right, everyone! LET'S HEAD OFF TO OUR NEXT LOCATION! HOLY CATHEDRAL!" He pumped his fist into the air! "Let's move!"

"YEAH!"

**Desinty was revealed to Veemon as he became part of the Digidestined group, chosen by Lady Ophanimon to protect the Digital World from harm! **

No one actually knows except Granasmon... Veemon was the chosen one to become the next guardian of the Silesia World! Though, he did went through some amazing Digivolutions...

Facing against the EyeBatmon, servants of ValEyemon... Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon in order to defeat the mutant freaks...

Against a couple of bulling Scorpiomon, ExVeemon Digivolved into Paildramon to send them away!

By the power of Granamons, Veemon Warp Digivolved into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to defeat one of Daemon's tough warriors, WarDevidramon!

Another power from Granasmon had Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode through Mode Change in order to defeat the deadly Reapermon!

Finally, Granasmon's ultimate weapon, the Omega Sword, was unlocked by Omnimon and the hopes and dreams from the people of Silesia World caused Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to go through the powerful transformation to become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! In his first act, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode slained his first victim! Valmarmon's faithful pet, Doomsdramon!

Veemon is a couragous Digimon! He soon rejoined by Raidramon and I can see that his destiny as the Guardian of Silesia World has been completed... by the eyes of Granasmon himself!

And this story continues...-

TO BE CONTINUED------------

Scenes for the Agear Town (Minus Minotarumon's attack on Garudamon) were taken from Chapters 3 & 4 of 'Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon.'

Just one more chapter to go and I'm done with this!

So, until next time... See ya...


	5. The Start of a New Legend!

-**This shall be my final story that has led the Chosen Children of Ophanimon's to their greatest adventure to not only protect the Silesia World from the re-birth of Valmarmon, but also to protect and save each and every world like the Tamer's world from Valmarmon himself! **

After months of scheming and planning, Daemon and the ValHeartmon had finally decided to waken the remaining five pieces and bring forth the chaotic destruction that each piece will bring!

Even in his spiritual state, Granasmon had finally decided to bring forth six strong children into the world of Silesia!

And their first task the moment they arrived in a small village called Carbos was to save the village itself from the attack of ValWingmon, the Wings of Valmarmon!

My final story, my friends, is about the events that has awoken ValWingmon from his state up to the moment when the power of Flame, Light and Darkness overcame this demon to start their journey to save the world!

My friends, it is time to welcome the Legendary Warriors!-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This the last chapter of The Beggining of the Chaos. Please enjoy this as it seems I didn't get much reviews as I did for the last two Frontier stories...

Enjoy the final chapter once again.

DIGIMON FRONTIER:The Revial of Valmarmon! THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAOS!  
Chapter 5: The Start of a New Legend.  
By Ninetalesuk.

**Our final story starts at Carbos Village, two days before ValWingmon's attack. **

His Holiness Zera of the Holy Cathedral felt that the Day of Evil will be arriving soon. He decided to locate the Seal of Granasmon that held a piece of Valmarmon and put a powerful seal upon it to make sure the creature doesn't get free!

He was able to locate a Seal... On the top floor of a tower. This tower was located near Carbos Village so, this tower was called Carbos Tower. In the back of Carbos Village was a church that is owned by an Angemon.

Zera sended a message to the Carbos Angemon, telling him to place a powerful seal up on Granasmon's seal in order to hold the piece of Valmarmon back even longer.

To make the seal successful, it will have to done under a full moon. Angemon recived the message two days before the full moon.

With that in mind, Angemon decided to have a meeting with his closest Digital friends...-

"In two nights time, a full moon will appear and we can do a ritual to seal the piece of Valmarmon away... Whatever the piece is..." Angemon said, sitting at the top of the table. "I will be accompanied by the Sisters of Carbos Church to make this ritual more successful..."

A human-sized red lizard raised his claw into the air. "Are they really sisters? I mean... one of them is a Eevee, the other is a Vulpix, another is a Pikachu, the forth is..."

His mouth was clamped shut by a tall yellow female fox-like creature. "Quiet, Guilmon! They are not exactly BLOOD related sisters, they are different."

Guilmon rubbed his snout as the tall fox took her paw off, letting him speak. "How are the term 'sisters' different to this one, Renamon?"

"I'll tell you later..." Renamon said, sighing.

A small pink bird hopped up to Angemon's side, with a worried look. "I don't like this at all! What if this ritual fails! What will happen!"

"Biyomon, calm down... If the ritual fails, the piece of Valmarmon inside it will be free! I promise you, it will not fail. Do you agree, Flamedramon?"

Standing near the door, a tall blue dragon dressed in fire-colour armour, nodded his head. "Of course, Angemon. I have fate in you. This ritual will not fail."

"It won't fail... It has to be successful in order to prevent the Day of Evil to arrive." Angemon said, getting up from his seat and walking over to the window. "His Holiness has been busy preparing for this day and he is also wanting to prevent this!"

Flamedramon nodded. "I understand, Angemon. Zera is wise, very wise."

"I agree. And I heard that His Holiness Zera has a special agent in his forces now. A WarGreymon, I believe... Is this the same WarGreymon that is friends with the MetalGarurumon? The same MetalGarurumon that is one of the Great Machine Digimon at Blastoise City Port?" Renamon asked.

Angemon laughed. "Of course."

Biyomon cheered. "All right! Valmarmon is in trouble as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can combind themselves into the ultimate and powerful Digital Warrior known to us Digimon! OMNIMON!"

"Someone is excited..." Guilmon said.

"I'm afriad that not even the power of Omnimon can cripple Valmarmon to his knees..." Angemon said, sadly. "But, that doesn't mean we can't try... If Valmarmon does return, he might be recharging his energy as he used so much to split his body into seven pieces after Granasmon has slained him..."

"And Granasmon is sleeping now, isn't he?" Guilmon asked.

Angemon nodded. "Yes... but, sometimes I wonder if he is doing more than sleeping..."

That got Flamedramon confused. "What...? You think that Granasmon is throwing a party right now? Come on! That guy is resting after a long 7 night and 7 day battle against a guy with an equal strength to his! Just calm down, Angemon!"

"Anyway, Angemon... Shall I tell Jenna, Kaina, Yuani, Quai and Zuha about this?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, of course, Renamon. Thank you." Angemon said.

"Jenna - Vulpix. Kaina - Eevee. Yuani - Pikachu. Quai - Growlithe. Zuha - Houndour." Flamedramon muttered. "How did their parents came up with these names for these girls?"

**Doing the ritual to seal the piece away for much longer will take some time to complete... And it will take much longer to prepare the ritual. **

On the day when the full moon appears at night, one of the five Sisters of Granas Church, Jenna, spoke to Angemon...-

"Angemon... I fear that preparing for tonight's ritual will take a few hours..." Jenna said, sitting at the table while Angemon looked out of the window. "If we go tonight and start the preperations, I fear that we won't be able to complete the ritual... Thus, letting the piece free and bringing Day of Evil closer then ever..."

"What do you suggest...?" Angemon asked, without turning to Jenna.

A small smile came upon Jenna's muzzle. "I suggest that me and the other four sisters go to Carbos Tower at noon and prepare the ritual. We will wait for your arrival and then, we shall complete the ritual that can prevent the Day of Evil for a much longer time..."

Turning around, Angemon had a frown. "I don't think that is a good idea, Jenna..."

"How come? Carbos Tower only has stairs, doors, books, tables, statues and the Seal of Granasmon on the top! Apart from the piece, there is no one living in that thing." Jenna said.

"Jenna... My kind not only sealed away the pieces of Valmarmon after the Battle of Hikari and Yami but, also they sealed away a few remaining Digimon as statues... Those statues are currently living NEAR the Seal of Granasmon!" Angemon said, turning back to the window. "The seal that held them since the defeat of their dark master is starting to wear off... I know because when I first found the Seal of Granasmon, a few of them woke up and attacked me!"

Jenna blinked. "And... how many are there remaining...? Counting statues that is..."

"When I was there... there were eight statues... Only six of them woke up and I defeated them all... Only two remains and they located at the top of the tower, right outside the Seal of Granasmon." Angemon said. "I'm sorry, Jenna... I can't risk it..."

"Angemon... Please listen... If me and the sisters go now, we can make the ritual a success! I promise you, we were not only raised from a child to know about kindness, friendship and love but, we were also learned of how we can defend ourselves! If we ever got attacked by these things... we will fight them off..." Jenna muttered.

"Your just like your mother, Jenna... Being stubborn." Angemon said, laughing. He then sighed and looked at Jenna. "All right... You and the sisters can go and prepare the ritual at Carbos Tower... as long as you take Pegasusmon with you... OK?"

Getting out of her seat and bowing, Jenna said. "Of course, Angemon. Thank you."

While Jenna left, Angemon sighed again and turned to the window, frowing. "Have I made the right choice...? Have I...? I do hope I nothing will go wrong..."

**It was understandable that Angemon should be worried about this... Even though Angemon could have joined them preparing the ritual, he was in fact busy with a few things... **

Noon has arrived and Jenna led a Pegasusmon and the other four Sisters of Carbos Church through the forest where they will find the Carbos Tower... and the Seal of Granasmon...-

Standing with her friends, Jenna looked at the tower and shuddered. The tower had five floors judging by the row of windows, it was painted purple and the top floor had many stained glasses.

Kaina sighed. "I remember seeing this high above the sky when Pegasusmon flew and I rode on his back... That was one night time and I can still remember how horrible and demolic this tower looked at night..."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Yes... and even though its daytime... it still looks horrible!"

"According to the legends, Carbos Tower was once a base for Valmarmon's forces." Said a golden horse with golden wings and wearing a golden mask, Pegasusmon. "When the Battle of Hikari and Yami ended, the Angemon took over this building and placed the Seal on top. Remember, there are a few buildings that are left standing up since the war and this is one of them."

Sparks crackling from her red cheeks, Yuani stepped to the door. "Well... Let's move it! The sooner we start preparing, the sooner we are finished."

"Don't be so excited, Yuani." Said Quai, stepping up to join her friend. "The ritual won't start in a few hours so, let's just calm down."

Zahu nodded and turned to Pegasusmon. "No offense, Pegasusmon but... can ya stay out here? We promise to run if those statues comes to life..."

"I thought we are gonna fight them...?" Yuani asked.

"Only if they were blocking our exit." Jenna said.

Pegasusmon sighed. "All right... But, the moment there is a first sight of danger... Leave and meet me out here!"

"OK!" Said the five girls before they entered the main doors of the tower, leaving Pegasusmon behind. The golden horse sighed and looked up at the sky. "Please... don't let anything happen to those girls... Please..."

**Night has fallen and the moment has arrived... Tonight, the ritual to seal the piece of Valmarmon inside the Seal of Granasmon for a longer period of time will begin. **

If they are sucessful, they can prevent the arrival of the Day of Evil much longer until they can figure out how to destroy the piece of Valmarmon that is living at the top of Carbos Tower in order to prevent the revival of Valmarmon!

In order to be brought back to life, Valmarmon needs all seven pieces! Even if one piece is either sealed away or destroyed, Valmarmon cannot be revived! This is the plan of Holy Cathedral!

The Holy Cathedral knows that the moment Valmarmon is brought back, destruction and terror will come back to the Silesia World!

His Holiness Zera knows that they need more time to prepare themselves for Valmarmon's return. Sealing the pieces for a much longer period of time might give them a chance to make their forces more stronger... but, Zera knows that they can't hold the pieces back forever! And even though Zera knows a spell that can destroy anything that is evil, his spell can't destroy the pieces of Valmarmon, no matter how hard he tries...

And to Angemon... it is finally time...-

Walking to the entrance, Angemon sighed as Guilmon, Renamon and Biyomon followed him. "There is no need to worry, my friends... I promise you that nothing will happen to us at the tower..."

"But, we want to follow you anyway..." Guilmon said. "There is nothing to do here..."

Renamon smirked. "The bakery is busy making a fresh batch of fresh bread for him..."

"Please, Angemon... Let us follow you..." Biyomon said.

"OK... OK..." Angemon said, smiling as he sighed. "But... you will wait outside the tower while all of this is happening."

Renamon just nodded in agreement while Guilmon and Biyomon said "OK" together.

"Good... now, let's go..." Angemon said, turning and leading his small party towards the forest.

Even though they have a lot of time to get to the tower before the full moon arrives... No one was prepared for the terrible event that was going to happen right now...-

The ritual was ready and Jenna and the girls were waiting for Angemon.

"I wish he hurries up... it doesn't feel right sitting in this creepy tower..." Quai said, sitting on the floor.

"Be patient..." Jenna said, giving a encourage smile to her friend. "It took us 15 minutes to get to the tower and an additional 30 minutes to get to this room."

"Still creeps me anyway..." Quai muttered.

Kaina nodded as looked at a giant blue crystal sphere that was hovering in the middle of the room. "Either this tower or that sphere... Even though that crystal is beautiful.."

"Beautiful, yet deadly..." Zahu said, walking over to it. "It is beautiful on the outside while the inside... has the piece of Valmarmon..."

Yuani shuddered. "I wanna leave now... I wanna get out of this place!"

"Yuani! Calm yourself!" Jenna said, looking over to her friend. "I promise you nothing will happen to us! I promise!"

The other four girls were silent after that. They all sighed and waited some more. It was then they heard a cracking sound.

/..._crack_.../

Zahu gasped and leapt to her feet. "What was that! What was that!"

/..._crack_.../

Following her ears, Kaina slowly got up and walked around the room. "That's a cracking sound... but, where is it coming from...?"

/..._cr**ACK**_.../

Slowly getting up and edging to the door, Yuani gulped. "It's getting louder..."

/...**_CRACK_**.../

"Where is it! Where is it coming from!" Quai demanded.

/..._**CRACK**_.../

Darting her eyes about, Jenna soon found the source of the mysterious noise. Her eyes widen in fear. "No... This... This can't be happening!"

"Jenna?" Zahu slowly asked. "Where is it coming from...?"

"There! THERE!" Jenna screamed.

The other four followed Jenna's gaze and gasped. It was the giant blue crystal sphere... It had black lines at the side, getting bigger all the time.

Kaina stood in shock, shaking her head. "No... It's not even full moon yet! We haven't started the ritual yet! What is happening!"

"What! What is going here!" Yuani asked.

Quai gulped. "The Seal of Granasmon has been weakened! The piece of Valmarmon is breaking free!"

"WHAT! You guys! We gotta get outta here before that thing breaks free!" Yuani said, running out of the room.

Jenna nodded. "She is right, you guys! Come on!"

But, before Jenna, Zahu, Quai and Kaina could go through the door... the doors slammed shut and a locking noise was heard.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Kaina demanded, totally scared.

Zahu tried to move the door but, it wouldn't budge. "Someone or something has closed the door and locked it! We are trapped!"

Jenna slammed her fist onto the door and shouted out. "Yuani! Yuani! Can you hear me!"

"Jenna! Jenna, what just happened! The door is closed and I can't open it!" Yuani said, calling from the other side of the door.

"It's been locked! Yuani, get out of here and get help! Quickly!" Jenna said.

On the other side of the door, Yuani nodded and ran over to the window, she opened it and called outside. "Pegasusmon! Pegasusmon!"

Down below, Pegasusmon looked up and barely saw Yuani's head. It was then that Angemon, Guilmon, Renamon and Biyomon had just arrived.

"Yuani! Yuani! What is wrong? What is happening up there!" Pegasusmon called out.

"The Seal of Granasmon is weakened! The piece of Valmarmon is breaking free! Jenna and the others are trapped in the room! Get help!" Yuani shouted out.

Angemon gasped, catching Pegasusmon's attention. "The seal has been weakened! Impossible!"

Renamon turned to Angemon, determination on her face. "We have to get up there and get the girls out of that place!"

"I agree! Pegasusmon, Biyomon! You two go back to the village and get help!" Angemon said, turning to the two Digimon.

Biyomon flapped her wings. "What! Why can't me and Pegasusmon fly up there! We can help them!"

"No use!" Pegasusmon said, lowering his head. "The outside of the tower is protected by somekind of magic that prevents flying Digimon to the top of the tower!"

Biyomon gasped. "You mean... We can't help them?"

"No... but, it doesn't mean Angemon can't help them by running up the stairs!" Pegasusmon said.

"That's right! Renamon, Guilmon! Let's go!" Angemon said, running into the tower.

Guilmon nodded. "OK! Wait for me!"

"Please hurry up, you two! Bring help now!" Renamon said to Pegasusmon and Biyomon before she ran into the tower.

Pegasusmon nodded and galloped into the forest. "Let's go, Biyomon!"

"All right, Pegasusmon!" Biyomon called out, following the golden winged horse.

Yuani closed the window and sighed. She turned towards to the locked door. "Jenna! Angemon is here! He is coming up here to help us!"

Jenna replied behind the door. "Good! Now, just stay there and wait for Angemon to arrive!"

"You got it!" Yuani said before turning around and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

A gasp came from Kaina. "Yuani! Yuani, what is wrong!"

"Remember what Angemon said about the statues coming to life!" Yuani asked.

"Yeah... I told you that there were two statues remaining... Why...?" Jenna asked before she gasped. "No... they are awake!"

With a shudder, Yuani screamed out. "YES!"

In front of Yuani was a pair of ugly gargoyle like creatures with long arms. One the left wrist was a 'X' mark while the right wrist had a 'O' mark. It had a pair of white wings and a blue tail. They both growled menacingly at her.

"Gargoylemon..." Yuani whispered, remembering the name.

**Gargoylemon is a Virus-type, Dark Animal, Armour level Digimon! Also called as Gargomon, he is Veemon's Armour Digivolved form with the Digi-egg of Light! His special attacks are known as Freezing Wing and Statue Bomber! **

I fear that Yuani's life... is in grave danger...-

Zahu called through the door. "Yuani! Shock them and run!"

With a nod, Yuani charged electricity in her red cheeks before unleashing it upon the two Gargoylemon. "THUNDERBOLT!"

Sadly, the Gargoylemon just shook it off like it was nothing. Yuani gasped and backed against the door in fear.

"Well? Did it work?" Zahu asked.

"They shook my attack off! They weren't effected!" Yuani yelled out.

On the other side of the door... Quai gasped and called out. "Yuani! Run! Run for it!"

/_**CCCCCRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKK**_/

Spinning around, Jenna looked in fear as something came out of the Seal of Granasmon. "No! No! It's free! IT'S FREE!"

Whatever came out knew what the first thing it shall do now... ATTACK! With a swoop, the girls screamed and split up but...

Running up the stairs, Angemon heard the screams from the girls. "Oh no! We are too late!"

"Not if I can help it!" Renamon said, leaping over Angemon and Guilmon before running up the stairs in full speed.

Guilmon cheered. "You go, Renamon!"

Reaching the top of the stairs, Renamon saw a horrifing sight. Yuani was being assulted by the Gargoylemon. They were slashing their claws on her, slamming their fists on her chest and laughed as she coughed some blood out.

Rage filled Renamon's viens as she leapt towards her target. "You BEASTS! HOW DARE YOU!"

The Gargoylemon turned round to see Renamon and both of them felt powerful punches and kicks from the kitsune herself.

While they were on the ground, Renamon summonded a thousand shards of diamonds around her and fired it upon the Gargoylemon. "You fiends! Perish for what you just did! DIAMOND STORM!"

The Gargoylemon screamed in pain as they were covered in shards of diamonds. They suddenly exploded and Digi-eggs flew away.

"So long... Can't believe they did that..." Renamon muttered before running over to Yuani. "Please be all right! Yuani! Yuani! Wake up!"

With a slight groan, Yuani turned around and saw Renamon. She smiled weakly as she breathed heavily. "Re...na...mon... Please... Tell Angem..on... it is not... his fault... We chose to come here... No matter what... he said..."

"Yuani...! Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" Renamon said, nursing Yuani's cheek.

Slowly shaking her head, Yuani coughed. "No... It's too late, Renamon... I feel so weak... E...Everything is going dark..."

"Yuani! NO!" Renamon gasped.

"Good...bye... Re...na...mon..." Yuani said before she fell limp.

Renamon was known to be proud warriors and they never shed a tear. And this Renamon was trying not to cry as someone she knows has left the world. "YUANI!"

Angemon and Guilmon finally arrived and gasped as they saw Renamon standing over Yuani's body.

"Yuani... She is gone...?" Guilmon asked, trying not to cry.

"I'm afraid she is, Guilmon..." Renamon said, slowly rocking Yuani's body. "I'm sorry..."

Angemon growled. "It's my fault! I should have came with them! I should have never let her go with the others!"

"Wait a second! Jenna! Zahu! Kaina! Quai!" Renamon gasped, darting her head towards the door. "They need our help NOW!"

Guilmon nodded. "But... Yuani said the door was locked!"

"Not any longer!" Angemon said, throwing his fist full of holy energy. "HAND OF FATE!"

The door exploded as Angemon's attack struck. The three Digimon waited until the smoke leaved. They were soon see a figure standing and slowly walking.

The figure was Jenna!

"Jenna! Your all right!" Guilmon said as Jenna came into full view. He gasped as he saw the sight. "Oh no! JENNA!"

Jenna's appearance was terrible. Slash marks on her body, blood around her shirt and face as she slowly walked over to Angemon. "An...ge...mon... I'm sorry..." She then fell into Angemon's arms, going limp.

"No! Not her too! Jenna!" Angemon screamed before he started to sob. "She is gone too..."

"Does that mean the others...?" Renamon slowly asked before a bat-like creature swooped in front of her. "What in the?"

The bat-like creature flew away and went through the window that Yuani opened before. Guilmon looked out and gasped. "What was that! He is heading towards the village!"

"I don't know... Hold on!" Renamon said, running into the room and saw the limp bodies of Quai, Kaina and Zahu. All of them had deep slash marks on their chests. "No... NO! They are gone... All of them... They are gone..."

Angemon kneeled to the floor, cradling Jenna's body. "This is terrible... I...I can't believe this has happened... It's all my fault..."

"Angemon... Don't blame yourself... You didn't know this was going to happen..." Guilmon said, sofetly as he nuzzled against Angemon's arm.

"I should have came with them! Protected them when the seal breaks! Is this what they deserved! To be seperated from their loved ones!" Angemon cursed.

Renamon slowly picked up Zahu's body and walked up to Angemon. "Before Yuani moved on... She told me to tell you that it isn't your fault... they did it themselves... on their free will... Angemon, listen... Let's get them out of here... out of this acursed building..."

Angemon nodded. "Of course... Renamon... You stay here... Me and Guilmon will carry Jenna and Yuani down before getting the others."

"But... what about that thing? I think he killed Jenna, Zahu, Kaina and Quai! He must be the Valmarmon piece! We have to stop him before he kills the villagers as well!" Guilmon said.

"Flamedramon is there and hopefully, Pegasusmon as well! Both of them will hold that heartless creature off before we arrive!" Angemon said, with hope in his voice.

Renamon sighed. "I hope your right, Angemon... I hope your right..."

**Terra, Quai, Zahu and Kaina all died from slash marks left by the Wings of Valmarmon, ValWingmon! No matter how hard they tried to fight back, ValWingmon killed them all... **

And he was going to do it again... At Carbos Village!

Even with Flamedramon and Pegasusmon there, ValWingmon was strong! During the battle, Flamedramon told Pegasusmon to report to Angemon quickly!

Flamedramon continued to fight and the villagers watched in fear and hope... When Flamedramon fell, everyone lost hope... until...-

People and Digimon gasped as they saw Flamedramon falling to ground from the gigantic wings that belonged to ValWingmon.

"Had enough?" Asked ValWingmon.

Flamedramon grunted. "Not in this life time, bub!" He leapt up and rocketed towards the creature in a burst of flame! "Fire Rocket!"

ValWingmon laughed and... "Wing Crash!"

A group of children with three Digimon arrived in the crowd to see Flamedramon falling to the ground, blown back from the creature's attack.

"Oh no!" Cried a Koromon. "Flamedramon!"

"What are we going to do!" A human asked.

One child looked at a couple of boys that looked like each other before they all nodded together. They all rushed together and stood in front of Flamedramon, glaring at ValWingmon.

"What the...?" Flamedramon gasped. When he looked up, he saw the three boys, glaring at ValWingmon and stood in front of him.

"Hey! Wing-nut!" Said one of the boys, Takuya. "Who the heck are you! Are you a Digimon!"

"I'm PART of a Digimon! I am a part of Valmarmon!" The ValWingmon yelled out, causing gasps from the Carbo villagers. "I am ValWingmon!"

"ValWingmon?" Said another boy, Koichi, clearly confused.

"Part of Valmarmon?" Said the third, Koji, also confused.

"Yes!" ValWingmon said. "And I will destroy those who stands in my way! Say goodnight, humans!"

"No!" Takuya said as he took his D-Tector out of his pocket.

"Its YOU who will be saying 'good night'!" Koji said, pulling his D-Tector out as well.

"Let us show you what we can do." Kouchi said, holding his D-Tector out.

Everyone around the village, including Flamedramon and ValWingmon gasped when they saw what Takuya, Koji and Kouchi did.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Yelled Takuya as he activated his Human Spirit of Flame to become... "AGUNIMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Yelled Koji as he activated his Human Spirit of Light to become... "LOBOMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Yelled Kouchi as he activated his Human Spirit of Darkness to become... "LOWEMON!"

"What is THIS!" ValWingmon gasped as he saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon standing in front of him, replacing Takuya, Koji and Kouchi.

"It is really them?" A Biyomon asked.

"The Legendary Warriors?" A little human girl asked.

"That is us!" Agunimon said before pointing at ValWingmon. "And your going down now, buddy!"

"I think not!" ValWingmon yelled as his black wings glowed with dark energy. "Dark Moon Wing!"

Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon leapt into the air as ValWingmon brought out some small black moons, fired from his wing and causing small explosions as they hit the ground.

Flamedramon quickly leapt from his position, jumped out of ValWingmon's attack and landed near the crowd. "That was close."

"Flamedramon, are you all right?" A Agumon asked.

"I'm fine." Flamedramon said before looking back at the battle. "It's up to the Legendary Warriors now."

ValWingmon laughed as he couldn't see Agunimon, Lobomon or Lowemon. "See! Even though you are the Legendary Warriors, there is no way..."

Agunimon leapt through the clouds and started to spin in a pillar of fire. "Pyro Tornado!"

"...you can win..." ValWingmon said, gulping as he was caught in the spinning pillar of fire. "ARGH! Too hot! Too hot! Argh!"

When ValWingmon came out of the flame with burnt marks on him, he was met by Lobomon and the gun that was on his arm. "Howling Laser!"

ValWingmon screamed with pain as Lobomon's attack struck him in the wing. "I don't believe it! They are REALLY the Legendary Warriors!" Then, he crashed onto the ground.

When ValWingmon crashed to the ground, he saw Lowemon standing a few meters away from him and opened the lion's mouth that was upon his chest. "Endlich Meteor!"

"You may defeated me, Warriors." ValWingmon said before Lowemon's attack struck him in the chest. "But, you will NEVER defeat Valmarmon! ARGH!"

Lowemon leapt up and held his D-Tector out as Digi-code swirled around ValWingmon. Inside the code was a small object with a pair of black-wings upon it. "Its over, ValWingmon. Let this Digivice purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!"

The Digi-code was scanned into Lowemon's D-Tector and ValWingmon was defeated. The villagers were amazed and happy that the Legendary Warriors saved them.

As Lowemon changed back into Kouchi, one question remained in Kouchi's head. "Who is Valmarmon?"

**When Angemon returned with Guilmon and Renamon with the bodies, they were amazed to hear about the arrival of the Legendary Warriors! **

Jenna, Yuani, Zahu, Quai and Kania were all buried when the Legendary Warriors left to take the piece of Valmarmon to the Holy Cathedral. Their parents, brothers, sisters and friends all grieved even though they never blamed Angemon for this...

Angemon soon moved on and helped a lot of people to get over the deaths of the five young girls that perished inside the acursed Carbos Tower... And with the help of Renamon, Guilmon, Biyomon, Flamedramon and Pegasusmon... the scars in the soul were slowly healing...

My friends... This ends the story but, the adventure lives on as Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon continues their adventure through Silesia World before Daemon and Valmarmon fell to their knees...

...by the power of _FLAME_, _LIGHT_, _DARKNESS_, _THUNDER_, _WIND_, _ICE_, _METAL_, _WOOD_, _EARTH _and _WATER_! The Legendary Warriors have risen to protect the Silesia World!

And the legend lives on...

Goodnight, my friend...-

THE END------------

Thank you for reading this. I will be away for a week starting on 31st July to 7th August 2004.

I will be seeing ya soon. Goodbye and thank you.


End file.
